


Rage: A Detective Daryl Dixon Fic

by zanash



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective Noir, Multi, Police Procedural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanash/pseuds/zanash
Summary: Detective Daryl Dixon is thrust into a case of a homicidal psychopath who is bent on killing as many people as he can.  Can Daryl stop him before he kills anyone else & keep his family safe?This is a stand-alone fic with some mentions of a previous event from Mixin' it up WIth Dixon.  I don't think it's too much to cause confusion, but I recommend that you read Mixin' it up With Dixon first.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Merle Dixon/Carol Peletier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Rage: A Detective Daryl Dixon Fic

Chapter 1

The landscape was a portrait of orange and red and gold. Rain hung in the air in a perpetual mist. It was too early in the morning for this shit. Daryl had hardly gotten to bed before he was called out on another body call. He and Rick were called in late last night to question a witness that came forward about a months-old case. The tip proved to give them grounds for an arrest warrant. He and Rick were hoping for more, but a win is a win and any time they made an arrest, it was a win. He had gone home after the suspect was picked up. He’d be in booking for the rest of the night, so there was no point hanging around when they could start fresh in the morning. But then the 911 call came in about this cabin, forty miles out in the boonies. 

Nick and Kelli Marlow were a couple in their mid-forties with a teenage daughter. They were working class, but they had nice things and they were able to take a vacation every summer. Their only daughter had always been the light of their lives. She was brilliantly smart and stunningly beautiful. She was always popular in school and had lots of friends. When she went into her sophomore year of high school she caught the eye of an older boy. Nick and Kelli were pretty open-minded and they were okay with a bit of an age gap, but this guy was too much older. Hailey met him at her part-time job. He was twenty when he met sixteen year old Hailey. Four years isn’t a big age gap, but for sixteen year olds, a twenty year old can be trouble. Tate Harmon was indeed trouble. It started with little white lies to her parents. She was going to pick up some extra hours, someone called in sick, she was going out with friends. They trusted Hailey. They believed that she should be allowed to make mistakes so she could learn from them. They didn’t believe that they could shape her into a responsible adult by protecting her from everything. 

Nick woke up late one night because he thought he heard a noise. He went to Hailey’s room and heard the noise again, only louder. He knocked and called her name, but she didn’t answer. Concerned that something might be wrong, Hailey had had a seizure once when she was younger, he opened the door. Tate was rutting into his daughter like some fucking animal. Kelli heard yelling and screaming and rushed to find out what was happening. Nick had Tate on the floor, fist drawn back. That was the beginning of the rapid spiral of trouble for their happy family.

The next day, Nick took away Hailey’s car and made her quit her job. He took her phone and copied every contact she had. “If you ever see that boy again, I’ll have him thrown in jail,'' he threatened. Kelli didn’t want him around any more than Nick did, but she was afraid that tightening down so hard might have disastrous consequences. Over the next year and a half, she would be proven right. Hailey began staying gone for days at a time. Her parents would search for her and make police reports and threatened to send her away until she could promise to stay away from Tate. They even discussed selling the house and moving to the other side of the country. Whatever they had to do to pull their family back together, they were willing to do it. When Nick and Kelli finally settled on a new town where they could transfer to with both their jobs, things took a dramatic turn.

Hailey came home in the middle of the night that spring. She was shaking, crying, and badly bruised. “Daddy…” He heard her tear-choked voice and knew she was in trouble. All of the hell that she’d put them through didn’t matter, his baby girl needed him. “Hailey? What’s wrong, darlin’?” Kelli heard her girl crying, and heard her call Nick “daddy”. There was a problem. She hadn’t called Nick “daddy” in a year or more. Kelli switched on her bedside lamp and saw her daughter, covered with tears and with bruises. “Jesus! Hailey, baby! What happened?” Nick and Kelli were out of bed and at their daughter’s side in a second. “He… Tate got angry…” Kelli couldn’t have stopped Nick if she wanted to and she didn’t. Nick was dressed and out the door before Hailey knew that he was gone. Kelli took her daughter and started checking over her injuries. 

Kelli and Nick had all of the locks changed at the house even though Hailey swore she hadn’t given Tate a key. They had an alarm system installed, and they had all of their cell numbers changed. Nick hadn’t been able to track down Tate the night that Hailey came home covered in bruises, and that was probably for the best because he intended to kill him for what he’d done to his baby girl. After searching for several hours, Nick went to the police station and made a report. He called Kelli and asked her to bring Hailey down to the station so they could take her statement and get photos. Hailey had thrown a fit. She didn’t want to see Tate again, but she also didn’t want him arrested. She was afraid that there would be major fallout from doing something as dramatic as having him arrested. Nick wasn’t backing down. He insisted that she get down to the police station immediately. 

The officers they talked to were very helpful and very friendly. They recommended the family to get a Temporary Restraining Order to legally prevent Tate from coming near them or their property. Hailey knew that it wouldn’t stop him. When Tate determined that something was his, nothing got in his way. The officers strongly suggested that Nick and Kelli take Hailey to the ER, but that was the line with Hailey. She went into a screaming fit, threatening to run away forever if they didn’t just take her home and let her go to sleep. They agreed that they would take her home. They had enough turmoil ahead and they certainly didn’t need to add to it. 

Transcript from the 911 called placed by Hailey Marlow

Operator: 911 what’s your emergency?

Hailey: Garbled/indiscernible sounds, sounds of ongoing struggle

Operator: 911! Hello? Are you able to hear me?

Hailey: Sobbing; Please don’t do this Tate!!! PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEE!!!!

Operator to police dispatch: Female caller on the line, there are sounds of a struggle and she’s screaming. Need officers en route to #### Green Pasture Way

Hailey: Non-stop screaming; brief silence; male screaming indiscernible words

Daryl met Rick on the porch of the Marlow home. “Mornin’, sunshine. You ready to do this?” Daryl huffed, “Are you?” Rick shook his head. “Not even a little.” They stepped inside, just into the living room, noting the overturned tables and broken whatnots and picture frames. “What do we know?” Daryl asked. “Mom, uh, Kelli Marlow, age 42, is in the kitchen. She has multiple stab wounds and defensive wounds, she was also beaten pretty severely. Dad, Nick Marlow, age 45, is in the bedroom. He appears to have been beaten to death. From what the first officers on scene describe, it’s bad. They said there’s not much left of his head.” Daryl groaned. He could handle anything he had to look at on scene, but sometimes the really bad ones came back to haunt him at night. “The third vic is Hailey Marlow, age 17, she was the one to make the 911 call. She was in her bedroom. EMS took her out just before you got here. She’s still alive for now, but it doesn’t look good for her. She was apparently the intended target. I don’t know much other than it’s bad.” 

They started their walk through the crime scene. It truly was a nightmare. Blood spatter was on every surface of the kitchen. The techs and the photographer were in but stepped out of the way to let Daryl and Rick get a look at what they were dealing with. “We have any suspects?” Daryl asked. “Hailey screamed the name, “Tate” on the 911 call. We’re running records now, but the Marlows recently took out a TRO on a Tate Harmon, age 21.” Daryl closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. “Why run records? The vic screamed his name, they have a TRO, somebody go pick the fucker up!” Damn, Daryl was in a mood. “How about we go out and have a smoke before we go look at the rest of this mess?” Rick suggested. 

Hours later, well past dark, Daryl was finally driving home. The crime scene was processed, the suspect was being hunted, and he and Rick spent several hours getting all of the details they could about this Tate Harmon. He was beyond exhausted and looking forward to falling into his bed. He missed Addi and he hated leaving her alone. He debated on calling her, but it was so late he knew that she would be sleeping. His head was pounding and he felt like he couldn’t get home fast enough. He needed Addi in his arms and needed to know that she was ok. The truth was that he was still struggling with the images of Addi when she was kidnapped. She was so bruised and bloody and soaking wet, and the sight of her had affected him more than he realized. It had been months since it happened and she was doing much better. Simon, of course, was dead and Addi was safe, but for Daryl, it wasn’t over.

He called her phone to let her know he was coming into the house so he didn’t scare her. After a quick shower to wash the funk of the day away, he slid into bed beside his girl. She sighed and wiggled into his arms and told him that she loved him. “I love you, too, sweetheart.” “Are you ok?” He was quiet for a long time, long enough that Addi wasn’t sure if he heard her. “I will be, honey.” She turned in his arms to face him and ran her fingers through his hair. “Talk to me, babe.” He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. “I’m just tired. It’s been a long couple of days.” Addi kissed him and scratched his scalp the way that he liked. “You just rest and let me take care of you.” He tried to argue, telling her that she had work in a few hours. “Shhh… Your days are off, babe. I don’t have work today, so you just close your eyes and let me make it all better.” He needed this so badly. “So, I was thinking that maybe we’d sneak off to the cabin for a few days when you get a break. We don’t even have to pack any clothes.” That earned her a grin. She began to lightly scratch her nails up his arm, across his shoulder, and down his back causing him to shiver. “That feels good, sweetheart,” he whispered. “You just close your tired eyes and let me take it all away.” He let out a long sigh, releasing his tension and completely submitting to her. She continued raking her nails up and down his body as far as she was able to reach until she got him onto his stomach. She sat astraddle him on his butt and started working out the tight knots in his back. 

“Don’t move. I’ll be right back,” Addi whispered into his ear. She went into the bathroom and got some massage oil and warmed it in some hot water. Daryl turned his head on the pillow so he could watch her. She stripped down to her panties and climbed back onto his hips. He moaned when he felt the warm oil drip onto his skin. Her hands were magical. They were strong from all the many hours she’d spent kneading bread dough. She expertly worked every ache and pain away. All of the knots of tense muscles were now loose and eased of tension. His neck and shoulders no longer rock solid from the weight of work stress. She massaged his arms and legs, and he was reduced to moaning and sighing. Addi didn’t stop working his sore, tired body until she knew that he was sleeping. 

His phone woke them just after sunrise. Rick was calling to let him know that the girl had made it through the night so they were a bit more optimistic than when she first came in. “What about that Tate asshole? Any luck tracking him down? And, why the fuck are you already working?” Rick chuckled. “I couldn’t sleep, so I came in to work on our mountain of paperwork. PD went to Tate’s house and it looks like he’s in the wind.” Daryl rubbed pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t out of bed and already he had a hell of a headache brewing. “Rick, I feel like you’re about to tell me something else that I really don’t want to hear.” Rick let out a long, exasperated sigh. “Yeah, man, I’m sorry. Tate Harmon’s parents are dead. They were both murdered in their home. I’m headed there now.” Daryl bolted up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. “Mother fucker!” Daryl looked over when he felt Addi get out of bed. “Shit. Adds, baby, I’m sorry.” She smiled sweetly and put her finger to her lips, silently telling him that he didn’t need to apologize. Daryl got up and pulled on a pair of sleep pants and followed her into the kitchen. She was already starting coffee and pulling out ingredients to make him a quick breakfast. Daryl jotted down the address to the Harmon home. “I’ll be there soon. Try not to have too much fun without me.” 

“Here, babe. I know you have to go, but I made you some coffee and some breakfast to take with you.” He was dressed in dark jeans, boots, dark blue button down, and tie. Slipped his badge onto his waistband and made sure his gun was secure in its holster. He walked over and backed her against the granite counter, hands on her waist. “I love you, sweetheart. Thank you for taking care of me last night. You know just the right things to do to make everything better.” He spent the next few minutes just being in her arms and kissing her. “I don’t want to, but I have to go. I’ll be home as soon as I can.” Addi brushed some stray hairs out of his eyes and hugged him once more. “I love you. Please be careful.” Kissing the crown of her head, told her he loved her again, and headed out with his breakfast.

“Goddamn, Rick… Have we got roadblocks and the whole nine set up?” Rick nodded. “Captain Samuels is all over it. He’s giving a press conference as we speak, the LED billboards have Tate’s picture and info all over the state, and his remaining family are all being questioned.” The Harmons had both been savagely beaten to death. Their son was in a frenzy and no one in his path was safe. Daryl just lit a cigarette when his phone rang. It was the hospital calling to let him and Rick know that Hailey was making positive progress and showing signs of waking up. It looked like the girl was going to pull through at this point. “Thanks for calling. Keep us posted and let us know the minute she wakes up.” Daryl hung up and let Rick know that it was looking good for the girl. “They said it was good that she was waking up this soon and that she was responding to some commands.” “Well, that’s one bright spot in this shit show. Coroner wants to know if we’re finished so the bodies can be transported. Is there anything else you want to go over before they move?” Daryl stomped out his cigarette and shook his head. “I think we’ve seen all there is to see. There’s blood, brains, and bone all over the fucking place. We’re almost a million percent positive that the kid did it. I want this little fucker in cuffs and in a chair in front of me.” 

He sat at the kitchen table with his laptop working on his reports and waiting for the call that Tate Harmon had been captured. He and Rick hadn’t finished up and gotten to head home until nearly ten o’clock. He was tired and his head throbbed. The words on the screen were blurring and his eyes ached in tune with his head. Addi had to be in to open the bakery so she was long since in bed. She made sure that he had a meal waiting on him in the fridge and a sweet note letting him know how much she loves him. Frustrated, Daryl sighed and rested his forehead on his palms. He wished that he could just go to bed, but there was too much left to do. Why couldn’t people just be good to each other and not kill one another? Finally, exhausted beyond all comprehension, Daryl shut his laptop, took off his shirt and headed down the hall when his cell phone rang. It was Rick. As soon as Daryl answered he could tell that Rick was excited. “We’ve got him!” 

Chapter 2 

Daryl and Rick entered the interrogation room where Tate Harmon sat in a white jumpsuit, jail issue flip flops, and shackles. He showed no emotion as the two detectives entered the room. “I’m Sergeant Dixon and this is Sergeant Grimes. We need to confirm with you that you have been advised of your rights. Have you had all of your rights explained to you?” Tate locked his hateful gaze with Daryl’s intense one. “I asked you a question. I need a verbal response from you.” Daryl hadn’t slept in over thirty-six hours at this point and his patience for bullshit was at a negative level and it was clear in his tone. “Yeah. I know my rights.” “Good. My partner and I would like to ask you some questions. Are we clear that you have waived your right to having an attorney present?” “Yup.” “Why’d you do it, Tate? There are four people dead and a young girl whose whole life has been changed forever.” Rick opened a heavy green file and began sorting eight-by-ten photos to show to Tate. “Let’s back up a little,” Daryl said when he saw that going straight to the “why” was obviously too hard for Tate to process at the moment. “Let’s go back to you going to Hailey Marlow’s house. Tell me about that. Why did you go over there?” 

They weren’t sure that he was even going to respond. He was quiet and the look in his eyes was far off. “Hailey’s fuckin’ dad put that fuckin’ TRO on me. I needed to talk to Hailey about what happened.” “What happened? What did you need to talk to Hailey about?” Daryl was trying to read the kid’s tone and body language for cues so he would know how best to handle him. Right now, Daryl was reading fear hidden behind a thin veil of smarmy bravado. Daryl had to dismantle him like he would if he was dealing with an explosive device. “You were going to talk to Hailey about how sorry you were for losing your temper and hitting her weren’t you?” Tate’s shoulders slumped slightly and he closed his eyes. “I didn’t mean to. Something is wrong with me. When I get mad, I just fuckin’ lose it, you know?” “Yeah. I get it. So, can you tell me about going to Hailey’s house? What happened that made you want to go there in the middle of the night?” 

Tate told Daryl and Rick that he was pissed that he couldn’t reach Hailey. “Her fuckin’ number got changed. I tried to find her on Facebook, on all her social media, but I guess they made her block me. I even made fake accounts to use to friend her, but she never accepted any of those requests. I wasn’t even gonna ask that they get rid of the fuckin’ TRO. I just wanted to tell her I was sorry. I messed up bad. I got her to wake up and come to her window and then let me in. We went to her room cause it’s across the house from her parents. She was pissed and told me that I caused her whole life to get all fucked up. She wouldn’t even let me talk. I started getting fuckin’ pissed cause I needed to tell her things and I guess I covered her mouth with my hand.” Daryl held up his hand to let Tate know that he had a question. “What do you mean you guess you put your hand over her mouth? You either did or you didn’t. So, tell us exactly what happened, Tate. It’s real important for your own sake that you are perfectly clear in what you’re telling me happened.” There was that frightened look that Daryl and Rick knew from other guilty killers. “I did. I put my hand over her mouth to shut her the fuck up. I needed to tell her I was sorry.”  
It took Tate the better part of two hours to tell them every detail he could remember about being at the Marlow residence and how he killed Nick and Kelli Marlow, and how he thought that he’d killed Hailey. Throughout the entire time that Tate was telling them about how he did things, he never showed any emotion. “So, tell me this, Tate, how did you get mom in the kitchen and dad in the bedroom?” He looked at Rick, perplexed by his question. “I mean, if it was me and I heard my wife or my daughter in any sort of distress, I would be in there in a second.” Rick snapped his fingers sharply for effect. “Oh, I had a police baton that I bought from an army surplus store. When me and Hailey heard her mom in the kitchen I knew I was gonna have to hit her. I told Hailey to stay in her room and I’d take care of her mom. I guess she thought I was just gonna go out and talk to her.”

Tate told them how he went into the kitchen and snuck up behind Kelli and struck her in the head. He admitted that he pulled back at the last second because overwhelming fear made him realize in a split second that this was not something he could take back once it was done. The hit dropped her to her knees and she cried out, but it was weak, like a kitten. He told them how he then knew that he was going to have to finish what was started and raised the baton over his head, and that was when Hailey saw him and screamed. The following few minutes happened in slow motion for Tate. He struck Kelli again, this time fracturing her skull. He drew the baton over his head and then went after Hailey to make her stop screaming. He told Daryl and Rick that he only hit her once and Hailey fell down, unconscious. Tate heard Nick call Kelli’s name from their bedroom and went to “shut him up.” Nick had only just sat up in bed when Tate stormed in. “I hit him so many times. I just went into a rage when I saw that prick and I couldn’t stop.” Daryl and Rick looked at each other. This kid was enjoying reliving how he brutally murdered a husband and a father. He really only showed indifference when he talked about how he killed Kelli and how he nearly killed Hailey. “Tate, tell me something,” Rick started, “did Nick Marlow make you so angry that you enjoyed killing him?” Tate snapped his full attention to Rick. “What do you mean?” “Well, just now when you were talking about it you looked like you were enjoying yourself. Were you just that angry with him that you had to kill him and his whole family?” Tate sat back in his chair and grew quiet. 

Both Daryl and Rick were afraid that Tate was about to shut down on them so Daryl made a suggestion that would haunt him for a very long time. “How ‘bout we go outside for a smoke and get some fresh air? You smoke, Tate?” Tate nodded and seemed quite pleased that they were being so nice to him. “You’ve been good to us, telling us everything and all. You deserve a break.” Later, Rick would report that Tate had shown nothing in his demeanor the entire time he’d been in their custody that gave any indication that things would go the way they did. Tate was polite and calm as Rick and Daryl led him outside the side door of the station. “You’re not going to give us any trouble are you?” Tate told Daryl that he would be on his best behavior. He even swore it. 

Daryl gave him one of his cigarettes and reached in his pocket for his lighter and that’s when things went wrong. Rick had just secured the door and turned in time to see Tate’s head as it slammed into his face. Rick’s head snapped back into the brick wall with almost equal force. His knees buckled and everything went dark. Things moved so fast that Daryl hardly had time to react, but it wasn’t enough. Tate is a psychopath and he was always thinking ahead. He only needed a second to take a look around at his surroundings and was able to spot a way out. Everything would have to move fast, but he was sure he could do it. Tate turned and as Daryl pulled his hand from his pocket and reached for his gun. He hooked his cuffed wrists around the back of Daryl’s neck and jerked his head downward as he slammed his knee into Daryl’s face. Pain exploded in his face and he felt a pop under his left eye, near his nose. He heard Rick making these awful snoring respirations and groaning when he exhaled. He was still trying to get his gun even though he couldn’t see. Tate was only wearing jail issue flip flops, but he was still able to break Daryl’s left hand when he stomped it. Daryl howled in pain. He felt Tate feel the outside of his left pants pocket and knew that he was searching for keys. He rolled onto his right side in an attempt to keep him from getting them. 

Everything from that point was a complete blur. Tate kicked Daryl in the face and exquisite pain, unlike anything he’d ever known, swallowed him whole. Dark poppies exploded behind his closed eyes. He couldn’t scream, he couldn’t move, all he was able to curl into a ball to protect his injuries from more damage. Tate kicked him in the head again and then in the ribs and shoved Daryl over so he could get his keys. It was a matter of seconds that he had them and was free of his handcuffs and shackles. He kicked off his flip flops and made a run for the parking lot. 

Maggie and Glenn had only just arrived at the bakery when there was a knock at the back door. Addi was in the walk-in cooler gathering eggs and butter. She didn’t hear Captain Samuels knocking, nor did she hear Glenn let him in. Maggie was instantly worried. She knew that if he was there at this time of the morning looking for Addi, it couldn’t be good news. Glenn started to go get Addi, but Maggie insisted that she needed to be the one. “It has to be me. I’ll be right back.” Addi started out of the walk-in just as Maggie got to the door. “Hey Mags! I didn’t know it was already time for you and Glenn.” Maggie told Addi to put the stuff in her arms down and to come with her. “Mags? What’s wrong?” Maggie put her hands on Addi’s shoulders. “Detective Samuels is here to see you.” 

Addi pushed past Maggie, white-hot panic setting in. “Where’s Daryl? What happened?” Detective Samuels took her hands in his and asked her to sit with him for a moment. “No! I need you to tell me where Daryl is. I need to… I need to know that he’s okay.” Her voice cracked with emotion and tears flooded her eyes. “He’s at Emory. He’s conscious and he asked me to come get you. He didn’t want you driving.” Addi wiped tears away and stepped into her office to get her purse and her phone. “Let’s go. I need you to tell me exactly what happened.” She turned to say something to Maggie, but Maggie waved her on. “We got this. Call me when you can.” 

Addi was shaking so hard by the time they got to the hospital that Captain Samuels had to practically hold her up. He briefed her on the ride, telling her what he knew had happened and Daryl’s condition. “He’s gonna be just fine, honey.” He squeezed Addi’s hand and that was when the first tears fell. Addi angrily wiped them away and took a deep breath. There’d be time to fall apart later, but right now she had to focus on getting to Daryl and seeing with her own eyes that he was really ok. “So, what happened to Tate? Where is he now?” Samuels tried to think of the best way to tell her, but she figured it out when he didn’t immediately reply. “It’s a fucking police station!! How the fuck is it so poorly designed that my husband can get the hell beat out of him and the bad guy can run away?!” Addi had every emotion running through her, but right now all she wanted was to blame someone. She wanted anyone to be responsible for what happened. “Addi,” Samuels started, “Daryl and Rick did something that we all do when we interview a witness or a suspect and we think that they are about to buckle on us. We make them think that we’re their good friend and relax the situation so they’ll keep talking. The more they talk the better chance we have when the case goes to trial. They took him out like they have others before, to the designated smoking area. The suspect surprised them. He was fast and he hit hard. No one but Harmon did anything wrong.”

Daryl’s head hurt more than he ever knew anything could possibly hurt. It hurt so badly that he started to get sick. The first time he retched he was sure that his brain was bulging through the skull and into his eye socket. His nurse immediately pushed a dose of anti-nausea medicine. “We’re waiting on the orthopedist and the ENT to come in and see you. I think they’re looking at your scans now. Do you need anything?” “My wife. Is she here yet?” His nurse, Krissy, wrapped a fresh ice pack in a towel and gently placed it on his bruised and swollen hand. “I’ll check. What’s her name?” “Addi. Her name is Addi and she’ll be with my captain. “Do you need anything before I go check for your wife? How’s your pain?” Daryl did the ‘so-so’ gesture with his good hand. “Scale of one to ten, ten being the worst pain you’ve ever felt?” “Solid six.” “Well, six gets you some pain meds.” Krissy started to attach the syringe to his IV but Daryl told her to stop. “My wife is going to need to see that I’m ok. She’s been through a lot in the last year and a half. Once she knows I’m ok, you can give me all of that and then some.” Krissy nodded and told him she’d be right back. 

The nausea medicine must have knocked him out because it felt like hours later, but it was only five or ten minutes, he heard Addi and felt her hand on his chest. “Hey, darlin,” he said, his voice dry and raspy. “Oh, baby! Look at you!” He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers. He felt really disoriented and very sleepy. “Are you in pain?” All he could do was give her a weak nod. Krissy was there, too. She was charting on a laptop at the foot of the stretcher. “You still want pain meds, Daryl?” she asked as she finished entering his vital signs. “Yeah.” His face throbbed with his heartbeat and his hand ached like a bitch. Addi watched him go from trying to reassure her that he was going to be just fine, to going slack with sleep as the powerful drug entered his vein. He was no sooner out when Dr. Greene came in. 

He was a kind man with a soft, reassuring voice, and his smile dissolved the remaining fear that Addi had. “You must be Mrs. Dixon”, he said as he shook her hand. “I am, but, please, call me Addi.” “Well, Addi, I’m Dr. Hershel Greene and I’ll be taking care of your husband.” He typed his credentials into the computer and brought up the images from Daryl’s CAT scan. He pointed out the areas that were fractured. “He has what’s called a ‘blow-out fracture’ because there are multiple broken areas, including his nose. The good news is that everything is lined up where it’s all supposed to be and he won’t require surgery for it.” Addi felt a tremendous sense of relief. She didn’t know why the idea of surgery had frightened her so badly, but it had. “I want to see him in my office in a few days.” He gave Addi a card and checked Daryl over before leaving. 

It was more than an hour before the orthopedist came in. Addi made calls to update everyone. Merle was her first call. No one had contacted him and Addi knew that he would want to be there. Daryl was resting peacefully and Addi was glad. He was obviously in pain before Krissy dosed him. Krissy filled her in on all of Daryl’s injuries and took time to tell her how best to care for each one. Before she went to check on her other patients, Krissy made sure that Addi didn’t need anything. “Just buzz if either of you need anything.” 

Merle answered on the second ring. Ever since her ordeal with Simon Phillips, they were still tight. He’d been there for the worst of it and had been an awesome support to her and Daryl. “Hey, Sis! What’s goin’ on in the world of baked goods?” Merle was always so cheery and he always made her laugh. “Hey, Merle. I need to tell you something, but I need you to know that everything is ok.” She retold the story as she knew it and detailed Daryl’s injuries to him. “You hang tight, Sis. I’m on my way.” He hung up without another word. Addi called Maggie next. Maggie had been near tears with worry since Addi left. “How’s he doing now?” she asked after Addi told her everything. “He’s resting. He got some good pain meds. We’re waiting on the orthopedist to come in. His nurse mentioned that they might need to do surgery on his hand.” “Call me later when you know more. Glenn and I will bring you guys some dinner.” “Thanks, Mags. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

A few days later Daryl was beginning to move around a bit easier. Addi was driving them home from his follow-up appointment with Dr. Greene. He laid his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes. Even with his dark sunglasses on the sun made his head pound. “Hey, sweetheart, will you take me to Rick’s? I want to check in on him.” 

Rick was sitting in his recliner with an ice pack on his head. He’d had terrible headaches since Tate headbutted his skull into the brick wall. Both of his eyes were black from his broken nose. He’d been checked out at the ER and monitored for several hours. He went home with a broken nose and a bad concussion, but he and Daryl were going to be ok and that was what helped him to feel better about the situation. He heard Lori at the front door and then other voices. “Hey, brother,” Daryl greeted. “How you doing?” Rick started to get up, but Daryl stopped him. “Man, I tell ya, that bastard rang my bell. How are you?” “I’ve seen better days. I gotta tell you, I’ve not been happy with myself for what happened. If he hurts anyone else, that’s on me.” “Daryl, you can’t do that to yourself. That kid has something seriously wrong with him. He is a master manipulator and we didn’t do a thing that we’ve not done dozens of times before. We have to focus on what we have in front of us and how to proceed ahead to get him.” Daryl stared off, chewing on his lower lip. “C’mon, man. You know I’m right so stop driving yourself crazy with the ‘what-ifs’.”  
Daryl felt better after his talk with Rick. Most importantly, Rick let him know that he didn’t blame Daryl for what happened. Rick is his partner, his responsibility when they’re together. He never would have been able to forgive himself if something had happened to Rick. Addi and Lori made them keep their visit short. They were both under doctor’s orders to rest and keep stress as limited as possible. They knew that they were talking shop and they knew that they would get worked up and tense. Daryl took a few Percocets when they got home and went to sleep. He had to get out of his own head and he needed to stop the physical pain. Mostly, he needed Tate Harmon behind bars. 

It was dark when Addi woke him. He’d slept a hell of a lot longer than he thought he would. “Hey, babe,” her voice was so sweet and he loved waking up to the sound of it. He gave her a crooked little grin as he came around. “Hey you. I didn’t mean to sleep so long. Everything ok?” Addi rubbed his chest with her open hand. “Tate Harmon has been caught, babe. He carjacked a young woman and was involved in a high speed pursuit. The sheriff’s department deployed spike strips and he crashed. He’s at Vanderbilt Hospital in Nashville in critical condition.” 

Chapter 3

Daryl and Rick were the first detectives called as soon as Hailey was able to talk. It was clear that she’d suffered a pretty significant brain injury. Tate did not hit her only once as he’d claimed. She had multiple facial fractures, a skull fracture, ruptured eardrum, and a multitude of other injuries. Despite everything she’d endured and the fight that lay ahead, she smiled when she was introduced to Rick and Daryl. She spoke slowly and sometimes had to concentrate to find her words, but she was ready to talk. 

Hailey’s grandparents, Kelli’s mother and father, were there taking care of her as well as making the final arrangements for their daughter and son-in-law. They were shell-shocked and obviously deep in grief. They never in a million years expected that they would be preparing to bury their daughter and her husband, as well as taking on their granddaughter who was going to have a serious uphill climb with her recovery. But, as they say, we plan and God laughs. Rick and Daryl spoke with them for a few minutes before they went in to talk with Hailey. “We want to let you know that we have Tate Harmon under protective detail at Vanderbilt. From what we are told, he is in pretty bad shape and may not survive.” “I hope he doesn’t,” Mr. Cain spat. “Our family has suffered enough because of him.” Mrs. Cain put a steadying hand on her husband’s shoulder. “We’ll handle what we have to, honey. Let’s just focus at the task at hand.” They led the detectives into Hailey’s room. The girl was severely bruised and her face was still quite swollen. The very first thing she did was smile, and that struck Daryl in his heart. How could she smile now? After everything that she has been through during the last year, and lying here in a hospital bed, she still smiled. 

They didn’t talk with Hailey and the Cains for very long. Hailey got tired very easily and having to concentrate so hard to find the correct words wore her out. Daryl lit a cigarette when they were in the parking lot. As short as their interview was, they were able to determine that most of what Tate had told them in his confession was true. He had not admitted that he’d stabbed Kelli and they were deliberately keeping that information quiet. There were several pieces of information that they were keeping close to the vest for when, or if, they made it to trial. “She’s a hell of a girl, isn’t she?” Rick said, interrupting Daryl’s thoughts. “She really is. I hope she keeps it up.” “You and Addi got anything going on tonight?” Daryl looked at his partner and shook his head. “Don’t think so. Why?” Rick told him that Lori had been asking him to have them over for dinner. Daryl took a long draw of his cigarette and told Rick he’d ask Addi. 

Daryl begged off dinner at Rick’s for the night, but suggested that they get together the next day. “Addi is off on Sundays and since she opened this morning she’ll be dead asleep early tonight.” Rick agreed that Sunday sounded like a better option. “Just shoot me the time and we’ll be there,'' Daryl hollered to Rick as they both parted for their personal vehicles. “Will do! See ya tomorrow!” Daryl stopped at a florist on his way into town. It was almost time for Addi to leave the bakery anyway, maybe he could persuade her to just come with him. He needed her. He needed the good and the sweet and pure person that she is and to get his head out of this clusterfuck of a case. He chose a bouquet of the most vibrant, beautiful fall hued flowers they had in the shop. 

“Hey, Daryl!” Carol called from the counter where she was boxing a cake for a customer. “How’s your head healing up?” He gave his sister-in-law a warm smile and told her that he was almost mended. “My hand is another issue, though. I keep forgetting it’s busted and I bang it on everything.” “Ouch! That sounds awful! I think your wife is in her office or in the cooler.” “Thanks, Carol,” Daryl said, kissing her cheek as he passed. Addi was in her office and she had her earbuds in with her music cranked up while she worked on the month’s spreadsheet. Reconciling expenditures and payroll against revenue was not her idea of a wild Saturday evening, but it was her business and she was finally back in the groove of running it. Getting past the hell that Simon Phillips had put her through had been a process and she was proud that she could now say that she chose to be a survivor and not his victim. Daryl watched her as she worked on her computer. The way her brow would furrow when she was concentrating or when something didn’t work out the way it was meant to the first time. The way that she chewed on her bottom lip without knowing that she was doing it. She was his whole world and he loved everything about her. She noticed his movement, finally, and popped out her earbuds. “Hi, babe! How long have you been standing there?” He gave her that little grin that always lit her on fire. “Not long. C’mon, sweetheart, let’s go home.”

It was all he could do to get the key in the door and get them inside. He was desperate for her. It took two tries to punch in the right code to disarm the alarm. He kicked the door shut behind him and then pushed her against it, running his hands up her shirt. His hands were hot on her cool, soft skin. His nose brushed against hers and his breath burned against her lips. “I want everything.” His lips ghosted over her lips and his voice was deep and gravelly. She wasn’t sure what he meant by what he said, but she was sure that she would give him whatever he wanted.

He unhooked her bra and palmed her breasts in both his hands. Addi brought her knee up to his hip and wrapped her leg around his waist. He kissed a trail of hot, wet kisses down the soft skin of her neck. Addi tugged his shirt out of his pants and fumbled with the buttons. He bit her bottom lip and pulled it gently. His hands were down the back of her pants gripping her ass and he was grinding his hard dick against her through his jeans. “Baby… Your hand…” Addi tried to caution. “Don’t care,” Daryl stated matter of factly. 

They didn’t make it beyond the front door. He’d planned to lay her out and make love to her good and proper, but they started tearing at one another’s clothes and things got heated and the next thing he knew, Addi’s legs were wrapped around him and he was fucking her against the door. Addi’s head was thrown back and she was breathless as Daryl buried his face into her neck, biting and sucking her skin hard enough to mark it. He felt her tighten around him and knew that she was getting close. “C’mon, girl.” Addi moaned loudly and pulled his hair harder. “C’mon, Addison. Give it up.” He lowered his head and licked her nipple before pulling it gently with his teeth. “Cum for me, Addi. I want it.” Addi was trying hard to hold out and make him work for it even harder. She loved when he was like this. She loved when he was bossy, demanding, and controlling and she wanted this to last as long as possible, but she was about to break. “Open your eyes and look at me, Addi,” his voice was full of smoke and confidence. She locked her eyes with his. They were narrowed and full of determination. “Cum, Addi. Do it.” All of her resolve broke and she came apart in his arms. Her head fell back and Daryl commanded that she hold her head up and look at him. He was right behind her, tumbling into the incredible bliss of release, staring into the eyes of the woman he loved.

He covered them with a blanket from the couch. They were laid out on the floor in front of the fire. Addi was on her belly, tracing the definition of his muscles on his shoulder and down his bicep. Daryl lay on his side with his hand on her back. “I meant to take you to our bed and to take my time with you.” Addi grinned. “In case you didn’t notice, I wasn’t complaining.” “C’mere.” He turned onto his back and stretched his arm out to pull her close. “I love you so much, Addi. This case has been kicking my ass and you have just been there for me. You do everything you can think of to take care of me. All that was on my mind when I picked you up was just how much I needed to be with you. I can have the worst day and everything can go to shit, but you make it all better. I don’t know that I tell you enough how much I appreciate everything you do.” Addi kissed his chest and looked up into his eyes, “I know you do, babe. I love you, too.”

With Hailey still hospitalized for the foreseeable future and with Tate still in very critical condition in Nashville, things with the multiple Marlow-Harmon murders were at a standstill. All of the evidence was all meticulously cataloged and all of their witness statements and reports were in files and all of it had been submitted to the DA and everything was holding pending Tate’s survival or demise. Daryl finally had some time to go back to pouring over some of the cold cases that he’d been attempting to work on for months. 

On a cold Sunday morning Daryl and Addi were looking over the case of Patricia Kay Montgomery. He’d worked the case from the very beginning and it had gone cold. There was very little evidence found at the scene. He and Addi had been looking at the files and photographs together all morning. Addi told him that something about one of the photos had been bugging her, but she couldn’t explain what it was about it. He was going over the case notes for the millionth time and Addi was slowly examining the pictures and sipping coffee. There were so many that Addi was having a hard time finding the one that had been on her mind. She wasn’t even sure that it wasn’t just something that she had dreamed or imagined. “Want some more coffee, sweetheart?” Daryl offered. He kissed her hand when she handed him her cup. “Thanks, babe.” 

She screamed and jumped from her chair and was shaking with excitement. The thing that had been gnawing at the back of her mind was right. “DARYL!! I found it!” Her sudden cry startled him, causing him to spill creamer on the counter. “Shit,” he muttered as he grabbed a towel. “What’cha find, darlin’?” “It’s not just flowers on her dining room table! Look!” She handed him the photograph that had haunted her mind for weeks. “Holy shit… Baby, I think you might have just solved this case. I have to call Rick and call the lab & get them to run the DNA and see if it matches.” He tossed the photo back onto the table and picked Addi up, spinning her around. “You’re brilliant, baby! I don’t know that I ever would have solved this without you!” 

Rick was at his desk at the station when Daryl called to tell him what Addi found. “Look at picture number PKM-20080322-24. Let me know when you’re there.” He listened while Rick shuffled through his file. “Alright. I’m there. It’s the picture of her dining room, right?” “That’s the one. Look on the table and tell me what kind of flowers you see.” Rick went silent for several seconds and then he shouted, “I’ll be a son-of-a-bitch! He left white roses! Addi is a genius! If this pans out I swear I’m gonna kiss her!” Daryl laughed and told him to stay away from his wife. “I have a feeling that she just might’ve broke this and we can put it to bed.” Rick was as excited as Daryl was. 

Daryl and Rick talked with Captain Samuels once the lab confirmed that the DNA found at the scene conclusively belonged to Simon Phillips and told him how Addi had solved it. “I’d like to take her to talk with the family if that’s ok. If anyone deserves to see some good come out of this whole Simon Phillips case it’s Addi.” 

Two days later, Rick, Daryl, and Addi sat down with the family of Patricia Kay Montgomery. “I know that you have all been waiting for a very long time for some answers and closure and I want you all to know that we have some of those answers for you,” Daryl began. “Since the day that she was found, I haven’t stopped working and searching. My wife wanted to take a look at the case sometime back. She had a great deal of down time and she wanted to be productive. A few days ago she had this nagging feeling that she needed to look through the photos again, so I got them out and she found exactly what she thought she was going to find. Addi, I’m going to let you take it from here, honey.” Addi looked as nervous as she was, but she dove right in. “As you may know, Simon Phillips left white roses with all of his victims. I recently went through the photos and had this nagging feeling that there was something that I needed to go back and look at again. Sunday morning, Daryl and I were having coffee and looking through everything again, and that’s when I found it. In one of the photographs, all the way at the edge of the frame, you can see a bouquet of white roses. I showed Daryl and he immediately called to have the DNA evidence ran. Simon Phillips is the man who took Ms. Montgomery’s life.” RIck and Daryl explained that, from what they were able to piece together, Simon had seen Patricia working at the hospital because of his job and he had followed her. “Simon never had a reason for killing any of his victims other than it was something that he enjoyed.” The stunned family gasped and cried that anyone would have killed Patricia, or anyone, just for the sake of liking it. 

“There’s something that my wife hasn’t told you. She was one of Simon Phillips’ victims. She is the only one to survive. When she found that bouquet of white roses in that photo, she was a hundred percent sure that she knew it was Simon. Detective Grimes and I wanted to let her be the one to tell you because without her, we don’t know how long Patricia’s case would remain unsolved.” Patricia’s mother, sisters, ex-husband, and boyfriend all hugged and thanked Addi. Addi had no idea the emotional impact of bringing a family this kind of news as well as sharing her story would have. She had so much to be grateful for, and she truly was. She was aware that she very easily could have ended up like Patricia or any of Simon’s many victims. 

Six weeks later Rick and Daryl were wrapping up a scene in the housing projects when Rick’s phone rang. “Detective Grimes,” he answered. Daryl leaned against their car and watched his his partner as he listened to whomever was speaking on the other side of the call. The conversation lasted too long at this point for it to be Lori calling to tell him to pick up some milk on his way home. The expression that Rick was developing wasn’t very promising either. Daryl took a long drag off his cigarette and slowly blew the smoke from between his lips. He had a gut feeling that this call involved him and that he wasn’t going to like it one bit. Rick stood firm in on spot and didn’t take out the little leather notebook he keeps in his back pocket to jot down information, so it wasn’t another call. Daryl was growing more impatient and more apprehensive with each passing second. Rick scarcely said a word for the duration of the conversation, but Daryl heard, “Yeah, I’ll tell him”, loud and clear. 

Rick shoved his phone into his pants pocket, shaking his head. His jaw was clenched and his nose twitched the way it does when he’s seriously pissed off. “Tate Harmon is awake. You’re not going to like this.”

Chapter 4

Daryl and Rick were back at the station talking with Captain Samuels and the ADA. Apparently, Tate had woken up three days ago and immediately hired an attorney. The attorney collected all of his medical records and in short order put together an argument in his favor. The condensed version stated that he had no memory of any of the things that he’d been accused of and that he had a suspicious lesion on his temporal lobe that is age indeterminate, meaning that it could have been there prior to him killing four people and permanently injuring his girlfriend. “The attorney is pushing for the confession to be declared inadmissible due to his unknown mental defect,” the ADA advised. Daryl and Rick were livid. “That little fucker knows exactly what he’s doing and he knew exactly what he did!” The ADA leaned on the edge of Captain Samuel’s desk and crossed her arms over her chest. “I know that, you know that, and he knows that. Our case has gotten harder, but we can still fight him.” Michonne understood their frustration better than anyone. She had an uphill fight ahead of her if she was going to get a conviction against Tate Harmon.

Daryl was quiet when he got home that evening. Addi felt the tension radiating off him in waves. He came in and hardly said more than two words before he went into his office and started doing some work on his laptop. She gave him some time to himself for as long as she could stand it. This was not something that they did. No matter what they were going through, they never went through it alone. She made him a Jack and Coke and brought it to his office. “Babe, I don’t know what’s going on, but clearly you need to talk about it. You’ve never been this quiet, and frankly, it’s upsetting me. Talk to me and let’s figure it out.” Daryl stared at her with a mixture of adoration and shame. He was ashamed of himself for shutting down and not letting her in as soon as he got home to her. He sat back in his chair and let out a long, exhausted breath. Addi came around and sat on the edge of his desk. Her legs spread over his. She bent forward and loosened his tie. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn’t even taken off his tie yet. “I know you have work and I know that it’s got you all twisted up, but I think we should go out for a nice dinner and get you out of your head so you can look at things with fresh eyes.” Daryl wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled her onto his lap. “You are an angel. I can’t imagine how I did this before you.” 

Addi drove them into town to a quaint Italian restaurant. They got a quiet table in the back so they could discuss the case and not disturb anyone with their conversation. Addi sipped a glass of wine and nibbled on some garlic bread while they waited for their food. “Talk to me, babe. I’ve never seen your so out of sorts.” Daryl thought about where to start and just went right into the conversation with the ADA. “You’ve got to be kidding?” He shook his head. “I wish I was. There’s a very good chance that he’s gonna get away with what he did because he may have not been in his “right mind” at the time because of this spot on his brain that may or may not have been there at the time.” They paused when the waiter brought their meal. “Babe, you and Rick have put together a rock solid case against him. There’s no way he can get away with what he did.” He swallowed a bite of his ziti with sausage and peppers. “I think he just might.”

A few weeks later Daryl had a rare bit of downtime. Addi was at the bakery and he knew that this was a very busy time for her. Christmas was right around the corner, so there were crazy amounts of orders for holiday parties. Addi had gone in and opened the bakery, leaving Daryl to get some much needed sleep. He had nothing on his agenda for the day so he went to see if he could help out. He’d helped a few times and found that he really liked doing it. It was so far removed from what he saw and did every day that it was relaxing. 

Addi was on a stool at one of the workbenches in the kitchen, working on a huge cookie order. She was doing what’s called ‘flooding’ where you build a dam with royal icing around the edge of the cookie and allow it to dry, then you flood the inside of the dam with more royal icing and either coat with colored sugar or sprinkles, or, allow it to dry and then draw a design with more royal icing. He snuck up behind her and kissed her cheek. Addi was focused on drawing the little hat on the festive little penguin so she didn’t hear him. “Hey you! You scared me and I messed up this cookie”, she pouted. Daryl snagged the cookie and bit into it. “Guess I have to eat this one and help you make more. I thought I’d come down and pitch in since I’m off.” Addi squealed and clapped in that cute little way that she did when she was excited about something. It always made Daryl laugh and shake his head. “Show me what to do.” Addi brought him a picture of what the cookies were supposed to look like and showed him how to get started. Once they all dried, she walked him through each step until he had a fully decorated cookie. 

Daryl, Addi, and Carol decorated cookies until the bakery closed. Addi stood up and stretched her aching back. “Thank you for coming to help us out, Daryl. You really saved us a lot of work tomorrow,” Carol hugged his shoulders before she took the last tray to the case. “Thank you for coming down and helping out today, baby. You really helped us out.” She wound her arms around his neck and kissed his soft lips. “You wanna grab some burgers on the way home and crash in front of some shitty TV?” Daryl kissed her a few times before he told her that it sounded like a fantastic idea. 

Three days before Christmas Daryl and Addi were lying in bed, talking and enjoying a little peace and quiet. Daryl turned onto his side and pulled the covers down to Addi’s slender waist. She was on her back, running her fingers through his shaggy hair. He watched gooseflesh break out on her soft skin. She looked stunning all laid out with her chestnut hair coming over her shoulders. “God, you’re beautiful.” Addi had been lazily dozing as Daryl ran his fingers over thighs, belly, chest, and arms. She smiled, showing her big dimples. He leaned over her and started laying a trail of hot, wet kisses from her belly button to the center of her chest. “I love waking up with you next to me all naked,” he said between kisses. He nudged her legs apart and laid his leg between her knees. His warm hand travelled up and down the outside of her leg and up to her ass. “I love the way you touch me,” Addi sighed. 

He cradled her jaw with his hand, his fingers in her hair and his thumb on her cheek. He brushed the tip of his nose with hers and she felt his breath on her lips. Addi tilted her head back and captured his lips. Daryl kissed her as though she gave him life. He was hard against her leg and she wanted it. Daryl devoured her neck, working his way to her collarbones and then licking all the way up to her earlobe. Addi wrapped her hand around his length and began to stroke him. “I’ve got an idea,” Daryl told her with hot, wet kisses between each of his words. He kissed down her neck to her nipple, licking and sucking while he blindly searched Addi’s nightstand drawer for what he wanted. Addi’s focus was only on the intense attention he was paying her tits. He knew just how to take her to the point of pain but not crossing the line. He sat back on his heels and drizzled peppermint lube onto each nipple and her clit. He rubbed the warming gel all around her very sensitive nub with his thumb and licked it all over her breasts, kissing and blowing on her slicked skin. 

“Here,” he put her vibrator in her hand. “Show me, baby.” Addi turned on the toy and went straight to it. Daryl had asked for this a few times, but she was too shy to just do it. This time, he got her all fired up and didn’t give her much room to argue. Daryl moaned as he watched begin to pleasure herself. She let her knees fall wide apart and gave herself over completely to the strong vibrations. 

Daryl squirted some different lube into his hand. He wasn’t a fan of the weird minty sensation on his dick. The plain kind was just fine for him. He gripped his thick cock in his fist and stroked himself as he watched Addi get more into what she was doing. She cried out with abandon. The more she heard Daryl’s ragged breathing and his growling the closer she was to coming undone. Addi’s head was back, her mouth was open in a perfect “O”, her back was arched off the bed, and her legs were shaking. Daryl slid his hand from the base of his cock and squeezed the head as he pulled back, faster and faster with every stroke. Addi was getting closer and closer, and he could tell. He stood up suddenly and grabbed Addi under her knees and yanked her to the edge of the bed. “You keep that goin’, baby. I want what’s mine.” He pulled her onto his dick and she was screaming with her instant orgasm. Her knees were draped over forearms, all of his muscles bulged as he fucked into her. Addi dropped her hand and the toy away from her overstimulated bundle of nerves. Daryl smacked her ass, “I didn’t say you could stop. Put it back.” Addi’s eyes went wide. He’d never been like this before, but damn if she wasn’t loving it. She groped the sheets until she found her vibrator and put it back as commanded. Daryl was grunting and thrusting and trying his best not to cum just yet. He wanted just a little more. “Good girl. You keep that right there.” Her body was a masterpiece spread out before him. Her legs twitched against his arms as he simultaneously pulled her body towards his as he watched his dick glide in and out of her. “Daryl!” Addi’s voice was high and pleading. “C’mon, girl! Cum again.” He wasn’t going to make it another five seconds, but he wanted one more from her first. “Please, Addi… I’m right fuckin’ there, baby.” Addi let out a cry and a string of curses that would have made Daryl laugh if he wasn’t letting his own curses fly as he came with her.

“It’s a good thing we have the day to rest,” Addi said breathlessly. Daryl still hadn’t moved and it’d been a solid five minutes since he finished. He’d dropped face first onto the bed and groaned a few times, but that was as far as he made it. “Babe? Do you need help?” With his face still buried he nodded and reached out his hand. He dragged himself beside her and laid his hand on her belly. “Sorry about smackin’ your ass like that. I got a little carried away.” Addi quirked her eyebrows and grinned wickedly. “Maybe you didn’t notice, but I was into it. Aggressive Daryl is sexy as fuck.” 

Eventually, they made it out of bed and to the couch to be lazy in another part of the house. Today was all about doing nothing and not thinking about work. Daryl brought their lunch over to the couch and settled in close to Addi. “Mmmm, thank you, babe.” Addi leaned over and kissed him. They were well into the second movie of the day when Daryl’s cell phone rang. Addi groaned. Their rare perfectly lazy day was about to be flipped upside down. She moved over so he could sit up and get take the call. “Dixon,” he answered. Addi watched the color practically drain out of him and his expression go completely blank. “Thanks for calling,” was all he said. He rested his elbows on his knees and was very still and very quiet. “Babe?” Addi asked cautiously. She put her hand on his shoulder and opened her mouth to ask if he was ok when he threw his phone against the wall opposite them. “GODDAMMIT!!!” She recoiled, not knowing what was wrong or how to respond. “Fucking Tate Harmon was released from the hospital and his attorney got him in front of a judge who didn’t know anything about the case and let him out on his own recognizance because of his multiple medical issues and the mother fucker gave ‘em the slip!” 

Chapter 5

Months passed and there was nothing on Tate Harmon. He was number one on the GBI most wanted list. They did everything they could to keep his name in the news and his face plastered everywhere, but it was like the guy vanished into thin air. Hailey had graduated beyond the expectations of her therapy and was living with her grandparents and attending online classes as she had too much anxiety being in school. All accounts were that she was doing far better than any of her doctors had anticipated. Daryl and Rick were back to business as usual and working current open homicides. He was still looking back on cold cases. They haunted him. He hated when he wasn’t able to bring closure to the family and friends of the victim.

Daryl had been in and out of court for the last three weeks and it was driving him crazy. Court was the one part of his job that just annoyed him. There were often times that he found it nearly impossible not to detonate on the prosecution. When he wasn’t in court, he was either buried in reports or preparing for depositions. He and Addi had hardly been able to spend any time together lately and it was getting to her. She knew that he needed to decompress and relax and she had an idea. 

“Hey Mags, can I ask a huge favor?” Maggie closed the cookie case and dusted the crumbs off her hands. “You know you can. What’cha need?” “Can you drop the deposit on your way home? I need to go take care of something for Daryl.” “Sure thing. Is there anything else you need me to do?” Addi thought for a beat while she gathered up her purse and phone. “Actually, yeah. Would you ask Carol to open for me in the morning? Tell her I’ll make it up to her.” Maggie told her that she would make sure it was taken care of and to call if she needed anything else. 

Addi raced home and showered as fast as she could. After she dabbed on a little of Daryl’s favorite perfume she slipped on a black, ruffle, off-shoulder mini dress. Underneath she had a pink satin hip hugger thong that showcased her ass perfectly. Lastly, she tucked her feet into her Louboutins. They were insanely expensive, but the way they made her legs look made it worth the cost. 

She walked into the station and right into Rick. “Hey Addi! I didn’t expect to see you here.” “Yeah well, I thought I’d pop in and pay my hubby a little visit. He’s been so busy lately. Do you know if he’s in his office?” Rick nodded. “He is. We just got out of a meeting, so he’s clear for a bit. I’ll make sure no one disturbs you guys.” She gave him a smile as she looked over her shoulder and called back, “Thanks, Rick!” and beat a path to Daryl’s office.

Daryl’s head popped up when he heard his door open without someone knocking first. “Hey, sweetheart!” He wiped his mouth and stood to hug his girl. “I wish I’d known that you were coming. I would have ordered lunch for you.” Addi pressed her body against his, crossing her arms behind his neck. “I’m not hungry for food.” The wicked grin and the look in her eyes lit a fire in him that burned all the way down to his balls. She reached, with one arm, behind her and turned the lock on the door. “Baby, you’re fuckin’ slammin’ in that dress.” He stepped back and let his eyes wander over every curve all the way down to her stilettos. “Just wait until you see what’s underneath”, she whispered, her lips ghosting on his ear. “Jesus,” he croaked. She palmed his cock through the confines of his slacks. “I’ve been missing you and I intend to make up for some lost time.” She pushed him to his desk until his legs hit the edge, and backed away so he could see her. 

With an impish grin, Addi began to slowly pull the hem of her dress up her thighs, over the curve of her hips, ending at her belly button. Daryl’s chest heaved faster and faster with every inch of skin she exposed. She turned so he could see her ass and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her thong and slid them down her legs. She picked them up carried them over to Daryl. “Why don’t you hang on to these for me?” she teased as she tucked them into his pocket. “You’re in trouble, girl.” Addi unbuckled his belt and tugged at the button, staring him down. “I’m just getting started.” His pants hit the floor with a clatter from his belt buckle. “What’s gotten into you?” Addi drug her nails up his thighs, causing him to shiver. “You in a few minutes.” She slid her hand into his underwear, gripping his thick cock in her small hand. She pressed her body tight against his and ran her tongue all the way up his neck to his ear. “I’m gonna make you feel so good,” she whispered. Her hot breath tickled him, causing him to break out in gooseflesh from head to toe. He didn’t know what exactly had gotten into his wife, but damned if he was gonna question it. 

She kissed him hot and dirty, jerking him off until he started making a little too much noise. “Shhh… You gotta be quiet, babe,” Addi reminded him. She had a glimmer in her eye and a smile on her face that just screamed that she was up to no good. Daryl leaned on his desk as it was basically all that was holding him up now. Addi was in some kind of mood and it was doing things to him that he never knew could be possible. The naughty little minx was sliding her body down his and taking his underwear down as she went. One hand gripped his ass and the other was squeezing his balls. She licked his dick from the tip all the way down to her other hand and back to the top again before she took him in her mouth. He grunted and let out a string of hushed expletives as he got the best head of his life. 

She took him as far as she knew he was going to be able to go before she stood up and pushed him onto his desk. She climbed on top and slid down his cock, pulling down the top of her dress as she went. Try as he might, he couldn’t keep back the loud moan that came out of him. Addi was on her knees, riding him nice and slow. He was laid back on his elbows, trying to get traction so he could get hold of her and fuck her proper. “Nah, baby. I’m taking care of you. You just relax and let me do all the work,” Addi said, staring into his eyes. 

He managed to get sitting up again. He wanted to get his hands on her. Addi was moving torturously slow and tearing at his tie and shirt buttons. She had a desperate need to both get as much of him as she could and make it last as long as possible. She got his shirt open enough to get to his sweet spot. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back. His voice cracked with the moan he was fighting to stifle. It was a battle he lost when Addi licked her way down his neck and then started sucking the skin in that one place that drove him mad. Daryl squeezed her hips and tried to move her faster, but Addie shook her head and continued marking his neck. “Jesus fuck…” He was all out of breath and dying for more. “C’mon, girl…” Addi came all the way up on her knees and laid her forehead against his. “I’m running this show. You just enjoy the ride.” He growled and gripped her hips hard enough to leave finger bruises. She kissed him dirty as she slow-rode him. “Goddammit, darlin’... You’re fuckin’ killng me.” Addi smiled wickedly and ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders. “Mmmmm. But it feels so good, don’t it baby?” “Oh, God yes.” He moaned low and deep, and she felt it all the way down to her toes. “You feel so good inside me, Daryl. The way your cock hits me so deep. You fill me all the way up.” His eyes rolled back in his head and his head fell back. “Please, Addi… Faster baby…” She bit her bottom lip and watched his face switch between being pleasantly tortured to utter agony. 

“You’re gonna be in so much trouble when we get home.” Addi laughed, unphased by his plight. She grabbed a handful of hair and yanked his head back and caught his bottom lip between her teeth. She had the naughtiest smirk as she pulled his lip. Daryl growled through clenched teeth. “Oh, baby, I’m gonna make it all better. You need to cum so bad, don’t you?” He was all heavy breathing and groaning. “Tell me, Daryl. Tell me you need it.” He buried his hands in her hair and pulled her to his lips. She could hold out no longer. Teasing him and having him squirm underneath. “Cum with me, Daryl.” The tight, tingling pull in her belly had been there from the minute she walked into his office. “C’mon, girl… I’m. Fuckin’. There.” Addi’s body tensed and shook against his. “Shhhh… Addi, baby, ya gotta keep it quiet.” 

Addi didn’t know that Daryl left about five minutes behind her. He knew that she was going straight home. She just made it into the living room when he practically kicked in the door. “Daryl! Jesus Christ! You scared the fuck out of mmmm…” He closed the distance from the door to her in a split second and crashed his mouth to hers, kissing her with a fiery passion she’d never seen. He was all lips and hands as he yanked and tugged her dress off. “Come into my office and fuck me like that…” He fought with his belt and button. She’d’ set something off inside him that he couldn’t deny. Right after Addi left, he closed up his office, told Rick he was out, and blazed a trail straight home. If she was gonna slow-torture him, he was gonna tear her ass up. He burned a line of hot, wet kisses down her neck. “Later, I’m gonna eat your pussy until you beg me to stop. But, right now I’m gonna fuck you like don’t like you.” Addi was all big eyed and shaky. He got tired of fumbling with the buttons on his shirt and yanked it open, buttons flying everywhere. “Oh fuck yes,” Addi managed to whisper. 

They’d made it as far as the kitchen. Daryl had been walking her backwards, trying to get to the bedroom, that wasn’t happening. “You better know that you’re getting fucked hard. That was my favorite fuckin’ shirt.” He kicked the chair at the end of the table out of the way and pushed Addi onto her back on the table. In one hard, quick movement, he pulled her to the edge of the table and all the way down his throbbing dick. Addi let out a loud yelp at the delicious pain that tore through her. She grabbed his forearms and held on for dear damn life. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard I have to carry you to bed.” Daryl had an animal-like fire in his eyes, and damned if Addi wasn’t matching it. Weeks of missed chances and sheer frustration of not being together had culminated into this explosive, aggressive, raw moment that was oh so perfect. “Shut up and fuck me, Daryl. Make me scream.” Addi dug her heels into his hips hard enough to make him wince. He dug his fingers into her thighs and set to fucking her like his life depended on it. The table legs scraped loudly as it scooted across the floor. Addi screamed his name and expletives with wild abandon. Daryl had a wild look in his eyes as he watched her come completely undone. “God, I love the way you look when you cum.” He was close himself and Addi was pulling it from him. He licked his thumb and stroked her clit to keep her going, making her orgasm harder. “Daryl! I can’t take it!” Addi arched off the table and clawed at his arm in a weak effort to make him stop. “You can and you will”, Daryl growled. “I’m… Oh fuck Daryl! Baby!” Before the first one stopped the next one started and Addi saw white and heard her heart racing in her ears and Daryl yelling as he came with her.

Later, much later that night Daryl and Addi were well and truly spent from all their lovemaking. It was the darkest hours of the night and they were tucked wonderfully together, sleeping the best sleep they had in several weeks. Daryl’s phone rang until it went to voicemail and immediately rang again. He was mostly still asleep when he heard his phone and began feeling around the top of his nightstand for it. Addi was wrapped all around him, making it difficult for him to reach it. “Dixon,” he answered, still mostly asleep. He was supposed to be off and hadn’t expected any kind of calls. “Dixon, it’s Samuels. You need to be awake to hear this.” Daryl was wide awake as soon as he Samuels’ voice. “Yeah. I’m good. What’s up?” “Harmon was picked up in Louisiana for armed robbery. He’s on his way back to us.” Daryl sighed with relief. That monster was evil incarnate. “Don’t get too excited just yet. There’s a whole lot more that’s been going on that we didn’t know about.” Daryl continued rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Why did this shit always have to go down when he was supposed to be off? “What are you talking about? What could possibly…” “Hailey was involved and there was more shit about to go down.” 

Chapter 6

Rick and Daryl sat in Captain Samuels’ office not believing what they’d just been told. Daryl had been home, sleeping beside Addi when Samuels called. He and Addi had spent the biggest part of the day catching up on missed opportunities and he was looking forward to a few days off, but here he sat in this station listening to the report of how Tate Harmon had been arrested for the armed robbery of a convenience store. By now the charges now included murder in the commission of a robbery, since an unlucky innocent bystander happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. 

“What’s this about there being more to the story and Hailey being involved?” Rick asked. Daryl was working on his coffee, trying to get himself more awake and more into the situation at hand. “This is where things get real fucked up, boys.” Over the next hour Daryl and Rick learned that Hailey was doing much better than her grandparents and doctors knew. She and Tate had been in contact with one another this whole time. They initially had been using burner phones so they wouldn’t get caught. But then one day the cheap phone Hailey had been using broke when she dropped it. She wasn’t physically able to go out on her own to get a new one, so she made the decision to contact Tate with her iPhone. They decided together that she was not likely being monitored. They were wrong. Daryl had put in the request to trace Hailey’s phone as soon as Tate escaped. He had a gut feeling that Tate would try to contact Hailey. 

“When we found the hit on Hailey’s cell phone, we stepped up surveillance and got records from the phone company. You both have copies of the text transcripts in your dossiers.” Samuels paused to open the door and let in the ADA. Michonne looked as tired and put off as everyone else in the room. Daryl gave her his chair and took a corner of the captain’s desk. “Good morning, gentlemen. We have a warrant to search Hailey’s grandparents’ property…” Rick help up a hand. “Whoa, hold on, I’m not sure that Daryl and I are completely up to speed. Why are we executing a search warrant on Hailey?” Michonne shot Captain Samuels a look. “The text reports show that Tate and Hailey were planning to kill her grandparents and take their money. They were planning to leave the country. All of this was just about to come together when Hailey used her phone to contact Tate. We only knew that it was about to go down because we flagged her phone to alert us if she called or received calls from any numbers not in her contacts. We got damn lucky.”

The rest of the day was spent tearing apart the Cain’s home and getting them into protective custody out of an abundance of caution. Hailey was being booked into county jail. Mrs. Cain was so distraught she nearly needed to go to the ER. Another pair of detectives were questioning Hailey while Daryl and Rick awaited Tate’s arrival. They looked over the dossiers, reading through the texts as well as email communications. Hailey had become the sole beneficiary of the Cain’s estate. While they weren’t wealthy, they each had substantial life insurance policies. The Cains had thought nothing of having their financial planner over to discuss these matters and final wishes. They never suspected that their granddaughter had helped to plot and plan her parents’ murders, and now, apparently, she was planning theirs.

“Wow… So, with all of her medical issues, doesn’t that make it harder to house her in jail?” Daryl nodded. “Yeah, she’s in the medical unit until a judge can decide if she’s going to be released to house arrest with an electronic monitor or if she’s too dangerous to release.” Daryl sat back against the booth, resting his head. His tie hung loose and top button of his shirt, undone. Under his eyes was dark and puffy. He’d hardly been home or had any sleep in almost three days while all of this shook out. The waitress stopped to see if they needed anything else, and Addi ordered them each another beer. Daryl had nearly swallowed his burger and fries whole. He’d been from one place to the next, questioning and gathering evidence, and hadn’t had time to eat much of anything between meetings. Addi reached across the table and squeezed his hand. “When do you have to go back in?” She dreaded the answer. She was certain that he was only going to have time to shower, change, and race right back, but he was done. “We’ve got all we can get at this point. Thanks to the surveillance orders and everything that we’ve put into this from the beginning, we’re now waiting for this to go to trial.” 

Addi was relieved to get him home and into a hot bath. He felt his exhaustion all the way into his bones. “How do you know just what I need?” he asked as he ran his wet fingers across the back of her hand. Addi was kneeling on a towel beside the tub. She’d washed his hair, taking time to thoroughly massage his scalp. She massaged his shoulders and all the way to his fingers. Daryl laid his head back on a rolled up towel and had a hot washcloth on his face. “I’m your wife, babe. It’s my job to know what you need.” Right now, she knew that as exhausted as he was, there would be no way that he’d get the rest that he needed until he was relaxed. She got his belly full and now she had gotten him clean and all his tension released. “Come on, handsome, let’s get you to bed.”

Daryl woke up very early the next morning and Addi wasn’t in bed. “Adds? Where’d ya go?” He checked their bathroom and headed down the hall toward the living room when he heard her. She was whimpering and moaning, obviously trying to stay quiet so she didn’t disturb Daryl. “Honey? What’s the matter?” He sat down beside her and tried to get a good look at her. “I’m in pain,” Addi grunted. “Where? What hurts, baby?” Addi had her legs curled under her and she was bent over a pillow. She was almost constantly groaning and Daryl didn’t like her pale color. It was clear that talking was difficult. “Is it your stomach?” Addi nodded. “Is it cramps or something like that?” Addi looked at him and shook her head, her expression was worried, scared even. “Ok, sweetheart. I’m gonna go put on some clothes and we’re gonna get you checked out.” He was off before she could argue, for all the good it would have done. She knew that something was wrong. She desperately didn’t want it to be. She was supposed to be taking care of Daryl.

The trip to the emergency room was agonizing. Daryl laid the seat back so she could curl up. That was the only position that gave her any relief. Daryl kept one hand on the steering wheel and one hand on her. “We’ll be there soon, sweetheart.” Every bump and turn caused her more pain. By the time they arrived, she was crying. Daryl was terrified. Addi wasn’t the type of person who showed pain. He knew that, whatever this was, it had to be bad. “I’m gonna get some help to get you inside, ok. I’ll be right back.” He kissed the back of her hand and told her that he loved her. 

“Hey Daryl!” Tara said, catching him as he came through the automatic doors. Most of the staff in the ER knew Daryl from his job. “Hey, I need help. My wife is sick and I need a wheelchair or stretcher to get her in here.” Within a matter of seconds Tara had swarm of staff headed out to get Addi. Krissy, who had taken care of Daryl when Tate broke his eye orbit, was there, so was Dr. Denise Cloyd, who took care of Addi when she was rescued after her ordeal with Simon Phillips. “Tell me what’s going on, Daryl”, Krissy said as they walked out to his Jeep. “She, um, she was out of bed, and I woke up and found her all curled up on the couch. She can hardly talk. She said it was her stomach.” Krissy asked him more questions and she jotted the basics on the back of her glove. “We’re gonna take good care of her, Daryl.”

Addi bawled as they got her out of the Jeep and onto the stretcher. It was killing Daryl to see her so fragile. Addi had a few things going for her. It was a slow time in the ER, and they all knew Daryl. She was taken straight back and things moved quickly. Daryl helped her get undressed and into a gown and held her hand until she was taken back for a CT. Krissy promised to stay with Addi, but made Daryl stay in Addi’s room and wait for her to return. Waiting was torture for him. He was worried every second that she was gone. Was she in pain again? Was she vomiting again? Was she resting or was she awake and crying? All of these questions and more tormented him. “Daryl?” Dr. Cloyd called as she stuck her head in the door. “Yeah, is everything ok?” The doctor came in and sat down on front of the computer and pulled up Addi’s results. “Addi is on her way to surgery. She has appendicitis.”

“Hi, sweetheart. How do you feel?” Addi was very groggy and she felt very strange. She was also very confused. She wasn’t real sure where she was. “You’re ok now. You had to have your appendix taken out, but you did just fine.” Addi was blinking heavily, still trying to bring things into focus. Her brows knitted together in a grimace. Her nurse noticed as she checked Addi’s vitals. “Are you having pain, hon?” Addi nodded. “What about nausea?” Addi nodded again. “I can give you some meds for both. Do you want them?” Addi nodded once more. Daryl sat beside her rubbing the tips of his fingers across her forehead, tucking stray strands of hair behind her ear. “I’m gonna take care of you when we get home. I’m not leaving you for a second.” He laid the softest kiss on her temple. “I love you, sweetheart. I love you so much.” 

The first few days after her emergency appendectomy were rough. She was very sore but very stubborn and didn’t want to take the narcotics that were prescribed. Daryl finally talked her into it by explaining that she had to stay ahead of the pain. “You piss me off with your logic,'' she snapped. “Yeah, but you love me.” That earned him the finger. He came back a minute later with a bottle of water and her meds. “I was thinking that when you feel a bit better we might go to the cabin for some serious quiet time. We’re both on leave for the next couple of weeks, so I say we take advantage of it.” “Oh, now you’re just trying to make me feel bad for being bitchy, aren’t you?” He chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Maybe a little. Now, take your pills and get happy.”

Hailey’s very complicated medical issues proved to be too much for jail to handle. The other obstacle they had to overcome was who was going to be her guardian. Anyone she was housed with could potentially be in danger. While the DA, defense attorney, and the judge were trying to figure out the logistics, Hailey solved the problem. While she was sitting in the medical unit in the county lockup, she got a good look at what her life had become and finally faced what she’d done. The weight of it all was crushing. She had nothing but time since inmates in medical are basically in solitary. She had time to realize how much her parents loved her and that they were only looking out for her best interest. They wanted to prevent her from being in this very predicament. She couldn’t escape that terrible, gnawing guilt that ate away at her, more and more, with every second that ticked by on the clock. Six days after she was taken into custody, Hailey timed the guard checks and hung herself with her jail issued jumpsuit. Fifteen minutes was more than enough time. Hailey Marlow was gone. 

Chapter 7 

Daryl and Addi lay snuggled together on the overstuffed couch in the dark, binging a TV series they both had wanted to watch, but never seemed to have the time. This was their second day here and they had hardly moved from the couch. With everything that had gone on with the Harmon-Marlow case and Addi putting in crazy hours at the bakery to cover for staff vacations and to keep herself busy while Daryl was working his own insane hours, they needed this down time. Addi’s appendicitis had been a blessing of sorts. As soon as she was recovered enough and the doctor gave his blessing, they loaded up and came for peace and quiet. 

“You hungry or anything, sweetheart?” Daryl had been so sweet and attentive. The truth of the matter was that he liked being able to take care of her. Addi is such a strong, independent woman, so she never “needs” him to do anything for her. “I’m good, babe. Thank you for taking such good care of me. I might be a little spoiled at this point.” “Good.” His voice was quiet and husky and his whiskers tickled her ear. “How’s your belly? Are you still sore?” She shook her head. “Not so much. It only hurts if I sneeze or if I move a certain way.” They started into the next episode of their show. All of the windows in the cabin were open and the ceiling fans were pulling in the warm early summer air. The wind had picked up, blowing in a nighttime storm. Daryl was in just a pair of shorts and Addi had on a tanktop and short shorts that hung low on her hips. Everything was perfect. 

Daryl couldn’t keep his hands off her. Addi getting sick had been a reminder of sorts. It had been a reminder to take more time to be together and to show his love and appreciation. Addi wiggled in and tucked her foot between his feet. “A girl could get used to this.” She could have eaten up all of his attention with a spoon. He’d gotten the call about Hailey Marlow’s suicide and that was the end of work talk. “My focus is you and you alone. There are a lot of capable people who can handle all of that shit while I take care of you.” The wind was picking up even more, making the chimes that hung all across the porch to ring. One of his arms was tucked underneath her and was across her chest, and he was stroking his fingers up and down her arm with his other hand. This is how they’d been all day and things were looking good for a likely repeat tomorrow. 

Tate had a new public defender and he didn’t like him. Tate made no attempt to hide his disdain for Morgan Jones. “I can help you if only if you let me. If you shut me out, I can’t keep you off of death row.” Tate had a stare that cut right through you and you couldn’t be sure if he was hearing you, or even aware that you were there. His eyes would become black. Tate was thinking of Hailey and how things would be when they were out. All he had to do is get out one more time. He’d buried money from robberies in different fields all over the south while he was out. He and Hailey would need money to get to Mexico and to get settled. That was if they had to leave the country before Hailey could collect her inheritance. If they could get that money, they could go to Mexico and then they could go anywhere in the world from there.

“What about Hailey?” Tate asked. His voice was very quiet and Morgan asked him to repeat himself. “Well, there’s a couple things with that, Tate. I’ve never been asked to defend her, so I don’t have the details about her case. The other thing is that Hailey is dead. She’s not even a factor in this any more.” Morgan had only had Tate’s case for a little more than a day, and he hadn’t read the details. He only skimmed them enough to know that Hailey was a player. “The fuck you just say?” Tate’s eyes narrowed and his chest was heaving. His wrists were cuffed to a belt around his waist, and his ankles were shackled. Morgan hadn’t felt any worry while talking to Tate until now. Tate’s whole energy changed. Morgan noted the change and began packing away his files and papers into his briefcase. “Mr. Harmon, I suggest that you pull yourself together and decide on how you want our next meeting to go.” He stood to go and Tate screamed for him to wait. Tears rolled down his face as he asked Morgan about Hailey. “I’m sorry, Tate. I guess I didn’t realize that you had feelings for her.” “What happened?” Tate was overcome with grief. He was sure that he’d gone much too far, and, as a result, she died. Morgan flipped through one of the files he had to pull back out of his bag. “Let’s see here… It says here that she died while in custody by hanging. She hung herself with her jail jumpsuit.” Tate didn’t say another word, he simply stood and waited for the guard to lead him back to his cell. 

“Mornin’, sweetheart.” Addi squinted one eye open just enough to see Daryl propped up on his elbow, watching her as she slept. “Weirdo. How long you been watching me sleep?” He flashed his tiny dimple and swept tendrils of hair from her face. “Couple hours or so.” Addi covered his face with her hand and laughed. “Freak.” He kissed her palm and turned onto his side, facing her. “I’m really liking this peace and quiet, and constant physical contact. Let’s quit our jobs and just do this.” “Mmmm… I actually like that idea.” “Me Tarzan, you Jane.” Addi cracked up. His exaggerated growling voice was too much. “The hell’s so funny?” He climbed over the top of her, minding her still sore belly. “You think I can’t take care of us if we quit our real lives and moved out here?” Addi bit her bottom lip and rolled her eyes. “My big, strong man,” Addi said with a heavy southern drawl. “I reckon you’d put possum on the table every night.” Now they both were laughing. “Fine. I guess we have to keep doing the real stuff, but maybe we could make getting away more of a priority.” “I’d love that,” she said, smiling up at him. 

“I better move before something gets started that we can’t finish.” Addi held his arms and shook her head. “Baby… It’s not even been a week since your surgery. I think you need to heal a little more first.” She grabbed his dick and started stroking it. He was already half hard before she touched him. “Addison, you’re not making this easy.” “That’s the idea.” She rolled her hand over the tip and nice and slow down his length. “Sweetheart, we can’t. I don’t want to hurt you.” Addi lifted her head and licked all around one of his nipples before pulling it with her teeth. His body shuddered all the way down to his toes. “Stand up,” Addi whispered. She wasn’t sure she was ready to get on her hands and knees over the top of him, but she knew that she would be able to sit on the side of the bed and please him. 

Daryl threaded his fingers into Addi’s hair and guided her head. He couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips and thrusting into her mouth. He was moaning out loud, and breathing hard. Addi ran her nails up and down the back of his thighs and ass. “Fuck, darlin’. So good.” They hadn’t been at this for more than a few minutes but he was already getting close. Addi was a master with her mouth. She was matching him moan for moan and the vibrations were hitting him hard. He felt like a horny teenager that was getting his first blowjob. “Adds… Oh Jesus, yes.” Addi the hard muscles of his legs begin to shake beneath her hands. “Mmmm hmmm”, Addi egged him on. She ran her nails up his thighs and up his back as high as she could reach, and then back down as low as she could go. “Addi, oh god…” Now her hands were on his ass, nails digging in to his skin. His breath rushed out in a harsh groan and his body convulsed. 

“Daryl! Please! I need…” He slid off the side of the bed onto his knees and pulled her legs over his shoulders. He’d brought her right to the very edge of intense orgasms with his mouth and then stopped three times already. “Please, baby! I’m begging!” He wanted to make her beg just one more time, then he’d take her over and give her the sweet release she pleaded for. “No, baby! Please, please make me cum…” He rubbed his hands all over her thighs, dotting her flushed skin with kisses. “You need it bad, don’t you sweetheart?” Her chest was heaving and she writhed around, desperate for relief. “Please. I’ll do anything!” Daryl grinned a devilish grin and bit her inner thigh gently, sucking on the soft flesh enough to leave purple marks. Addi’s breath caught every time his teeth raked across her skin. He ran his fingers along her velvety soft folds, dipping his fingers inside of her on occasion just so he could hear her moans. He was hard as stone and he knew what she really wanted, and, of course, what he wanted too. “Slide up, sweetheart. You gotta tell me if it’s too much.” Addi dug her heels into the mattress and pushed her body to the middle of their bed. Daryl was hot after her. She cried out his name and clawed her nails down the muscles of his arms. “This ok, Addison?” God, the way he said her name would have been enough to push her over. 

He was slow and gentle, taking his time. One of Addi’s arms was over her head, her hand tearing at the sheets. She held onto his arm for dear life with her other hand. “So good, baby,'' she sighed. He linked his fingers with hers and pinned her hands over her head, torturing her with long, slow strokes. “C’mon, honey. I know how close you are. Let it go.” Addi shuddered hard, her eyebrows were peaked. “Cum for me, Addi. Let me have it.” In a matter of only minutes, and after having been tortured by his mouth, Addi fell completely apart underneath him. “That’s my girl,'' he whispered to her. “Daryl… God yes, baby…” Daryl was right behind her. He could hardly hold back once she was there.

“Are you having any belly pain?” Dr. Edwards palpated her belly as he asked questions about her recovery. “Only if I sneeze, or if someone is mashing it.” Addi glared at him and the doctor chuckled and held up his hands. “Fair enough. Your incisions are completely healed, and everything looks good. I still want you off work for another week because I think it’s just too much to try to do right now. When you do go back, you are to be on light duty and slowly integrate yourself back to your normal routine.” Daryl sat in the chair by the exam table and made sure that she knew that he was paying attention to the doctor’s orders. He had to stay on top of her to make sure that she wasn’t trying to do anything she wasn’t supposed to. He smiled at the evil eye she was giving him. “The good news is that you are free to swim as much as you can tolerate, you can take baths if you wish, and increase your activity a little more every day.”

They spent entire days by the lake near the cabin. They grilled out in the evening and soaked in the hot tub at night. The last day they stayed at the cabin was rainy and stormy. They spent most of the day in bed, then moved to the couch to finish out their last day of complete peace. “We still have the weekend once we get home”, Daryl consoled. Addi had gotten used to Daryl being at her side almost constantly, and she knew that when they were back to work she was going to miss him again. “Too bad I don’t have a second appendix that needs to be removed.” Daryl tipped her chin up so she would look at him. “We’re going to make more time to be together. I’m thinking about moving to the cold case division so I can have more normal hours. These last couple of years have been hard. It seems like everything that hits my desk is high profile, so I not only have the pressure from the family to solve the case, but I also have the media and public outrage when shit doesn’t get solved like it does on TV.” Addi took his hand in hers and kissed his rough knuckles. “I can’t imagine how hard that has to be. I know how much you put into your work and that you put your whole heart into each case. I want you to do what makes you happy. If you feel that you’re under too much pressure right now, maybe a step in a different direction would be best. Can you go back to homicide if you decide that you’re ready to go back?” He nodded. “Samuels will always take me back. I think I’m gonna talk with him Monday morning. In the meantime, we still have two full days that we don’t have to think about work.” 

It was going on two weeks since Tate stopped talking. He spent his entire day in his cell on his bed. More often than not, he was crying to himself. He was so angry with Hailey for leaving him like this, but his heart was broken and he couldn’t stand the idea that she was really gone. She was his whole reason for existing. She was the reason he had killed so many people. Well, most of the reason anyway. The Marlows weren’t his first, and God knows that he’d been planning his own parents’ murders for years. When he finally had a justified reason to kill, he discovered just how much he liked it. He’d always known that he would, but the rush of it all was more than he’d dreamed it could be. Now, all of that was gone. His Hailey was gone, and for the first time in his life, his heart was broken. 

When the jail physician wrote out the orders for Tate to be transported to the local emergency room to be evaluated for possible placement at a mental health facility. Tate had to be forcibly removed from his cell and forced to shower. He’d lost weight as he was refusing to eat. They set up jail transport and came to his cell to get him when they were ready. It took an extraction team to remove him and he had to be placed on his stomach, pinned down by several of the guards to be restrained. He was being transported with a heavy security detail because of his previous escape and because of the heinous nature of his crimes. 

Tate hadn’t planned or considered how he might get out and exact his revenge for Hailey’s death, so this had to be divine providence, right? It was, indeed.   
Chapter 8

https://youtu.be/fH6iRM8yDmY  
This is a link to the song referenced later. It’s ‘Summer Bummer’ by Lana Del Rey. She is amazing. Her voice is hypnotic & sultry. Give it a listen ;) 

Addi went in to open the bakery that first Monday morning back. She wanted to have that first hour and a half of peace before staff and customers came in. She hit the ground running and already had several dozen muffins of different varieties in the ovens and she was kneading bread dough. It was her favorite part of the day, and she slid back into it this morning as she always did. She allowed herself to get lost in her own thoughts as she made her way through the daily prep. She thought about Daryl stepping out of homicide for awhile and she wasn’t unopposed to the idea, she hoped that whatever he decided to do that he was happy and fulfilled. She understood that he chose his career because he wanted to be the voice for the victims. He was one of the people who could help bring life to the last chapter of their story, and help bring closure to their family. 

Maggie and Carol came in together. They both were excited to see Addi back and they wanted to get in and make sure that she didn’t push herself too hard. Addi was pulling out pans of muffins when they came in. She looked good. They had been worried when she was putting in so many hours at the bakery because Daryl was working so much. They knew that she still had times when she was afraid to be alone because of what she’d gone through with Simon. Daryl hated leaving her for long hours at all times of the day and night. Of course, Addi had been nothing but supportive and helpful in every way. The first few days after Addi’s surgery, Maggie and Carol had stopped in to bring food and to check on her. They loved seeing Daryl care for her. He didn’t let her move unless he was there to help her. It was actually pretty adorable how he fussed over her. When he told them that they were going to the cabin while she recuperated, they were thrilled. 

Maggie and Carol flanked Addi, Carol placing a cheese danish in front of her, and Maggie setting Addi’s favorite latte beside it. Addi squealed and turned, grabbing them both in a hug. “I’ve missed you so much! I’ve missed my bakery. Thank you for everything you have done.” Maggie and Carol waved her off. “You’ve covered for both of us plenty of times. Besides, you needed some time away. You look great! You’ve got your glow back.” Addi rubbed her hand over Carol’s swollen belly. “Speaking of glowing, how are you doing?” Carol positively beamed. “I feel amazing. The baby moves all the time. I’m not so tired anymore, like I was in my first trimester. Merle is out of his mind with excitement. He doesn’t let me lift a finger at home, and he talks to the baby constantly.” 

Addi made it through the day and still had energy when she left to go home. Daryl had sent a few texts to check in and see how she was doing and to ask her to rest as much as she could. He was going to be a little late so she thought she would stop by the store and grab a few things to make him a nice home cooked meal. She kept it simple because she knew that Daryl would fuss if he thought she’d done too much. She grabbed some chicken breasts and some fresh mixed greens for salad. A few other items tossed in to complete the meal and she was on her way home. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” Daryl dropped his keys on the hall table. He found Addi in the kitchen with her earbuds in. She was singing and swaying along with some song, her back to him. God, she made him happy. She’d only just started using her earbuds again. When Simon attacked her the first time, she was coming out of the gym, listening to music. She was afraid of not being a thousand percent on-guard and completely aware of her surroundings at all times after that. Daryl had been helping her let down her guard a bit while she was home. They had an alarm system, and there were hidden panic buttons all about the house. She had a gun, knew how to use it, and, she and Merle still sparred and she felt even more capable of taking care of herself if she had to.

She was wearing short shorts and a thin tank top. Daryl would have bet that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her muscles flexed in her legs as she danced and swayed while she prepped their dinner. Her back was still to Daryl, clearly she hadn’t heard him when he called to her. That was perfectly ok, he was enjoying the show. Every once in awhile she would sing along with the song she was listening to, but she never stopped dancing. 

Hip-Hop in the summer (What? What? What?)  
Don't be a bummer, babe (What? What? Yeah?)  
Be my undercover lover, babe, hmm  
(What? What? What? What? What? What? Yeah, what? What? What?  
High tops in the summer (summer, what? What? What?)  
Don't be a bummer, babe (summer, what? What? What?)  
Be my undercover lover, babe, hmm (What? What? What? What? What?) 

He watched her ass sway from side to side and the rhythmic, seductive way she moved her body was hypnotic. She had no idea how beautiful she was. She could never know just how stunning he thought she was because words simply fell short. She was his goddess. There was nothing about her that wasn’t perfect to him. 

He walked up behind her and she finally sensed his presence. She smiled as she continued dancing and assembling their salads. His touch was so soft. His fingers barely ghosted across her skin, up her arms, to her shoulders, then, very slowly all the way back down to her sides. He pressed his body against her and she felt his hard dick against her backside. He pressed his lips to the sweet spot where her neck and shoulder meet, he smelled her skin. “I love that you always smell like cupcakes.” Addi reached to take out her earbuds. “Un uh. Keep dancing against me.” 

Addi let her body go with the flow of the music. She reached her arms behind her, linking her hands behind his neck. Daryl ran his fingers up and down her ribs and across her soft belly. He moved his hands to her breasts over the thin material of tank top. Her nipples perked from the warmth of his touch. Addi could move her body as if it was silk ribbon in a breeze. She arched her back and rubbed her bottom against his erection. She could feel the vibration from his moan and it made her smile. 

He pushed her forward and slid his hands into the sides of her shorts, slowly pushing them down her lean legs. She moved her ass from side to side, tempting him evermore. He kissed all along her spine and then sucked a deep purple mark on her right hip. Taking his slow, sweet time, Daryl kissed and sucked the back of both of her thighs. His hands caressed her soft, round ass and between her legs. “Daryl,” Addi sigh. He nudged her legs apart and slid his body between them. His tongue and lips were hot and all over the inside of her legs and all the way up to her soft lips. He slid his finger between her folds, rubbing his fingertips over the already swollen bundle of nerves. Addi shivered, letting out a long, soft moan. The things he’d done to her had made her weak already. 

Daryl slid a finger inside her while he took his time lavishing her with his tongue. Addi was in a complete state of bliss. Her body tingled from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Her head was thrown back and she was gasping for breath with every pass of his tongue on her over sensitive bud. He moved so slow. He wanted to take his time and get her as close to making her cum without doing it as possible. He was on his knees beneath her and his face was completely buried in her heat. He withdrew his fingers and rubbed them everywhere that his tongue wasn’t. 

Daryl might have wanted slow and teasing, but Addi wasn’t having it. They’d had to be careful and take it easy after her surgery, so now she wanted to be fucked hard and fucked right now. She moved her hips in sync with his mouth in an attempt to get herself all the way there. She wanted it bad. “Needy, sweetheart?” Her chest heaved as she fought to catch her breath. “Make me cum, baby. Please.” He ran his tongue all around her clit, just enough to make her squirm, but not enough for her to get what she wanted. The bastard had the gall to smile while he did it. Addi threw her head back and let out a frustrated growl. 

“Please, baby. Daryl, I’m begging.” Well, they could do slow a little later. His dick had been aching from the second he saw her dancing in the kitchen in those skimpy shorts. He sprung up, pulling her legs around his waist, pulling one of her perky nipples into his mouth. He sat her ass on the counter so he could get his pants off. Addi frantically yanked at his tie and his buttons to get him out of his clothes as fast as possible. He went from one nipple to the next, sucking them hard, biting and pulling each one with his teeth until Addi’s breath caught. She loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt enough to pull it over his head. Daryl kicked off his shoes, socks, pants, underwear in a hurry. Clearly Addi needed more than teasing and gentleness. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart. I’ll give you anything.” Addi grasped his cock in her hot hand and started stroking him. She leaned into his ear and whispered just what she wanted. 

He carried her all the way to their bed, kissing her the entire time. Addi’s fingers were laced in his hair so he’d moan against her mouth. She loved his most passionate sounds. She held onto him as he crawled into their bed. His skin was warm and his heart was racing in his chest and she could feel all of it. With one hand he took hold of himself and rubbed his throbbing, swollen head up and down Addi’s wet slit until she was writhing and pleading beneath him. “Tell me Addi. I want you to say it again.” “Please… Oh please, baby… I want it hard. I want you to fuck me hard and make me scream.” He rubbed his hardon all over her clit for another minute until Addi was begging him for him to give it to her. He pushed into her just a little and watched her face show the exquisite pleasure she was feeling. God, how he loved that face. He held back for a moment, waiting for her to show her demanding ass. It was only a matter of seconds until she started rolling and thrusting her hips against him. With his devilishly wicked signature smirk, he gave her what she was after. 

For what felt like forever, Daryl worked her right to the very edge and then stop and kiss her until she fought to take control and get on top. “Nuh uh sweetheart. I’m not done with you yet.” Over and over he got her right to the point of losing control, he could feel her begin to tense and quiver and she was screaming for sweet relief. “A little more, baby. I promise it’s gonna be worth it.” Addi growled, loudly and smacked one hand on the bed. “Stop teasing me! I need it, baby!” Her desperate eyes met his and he kissed her. He buried his face in her neck, running his tongue all over her sensitive skin. Daryl ran his hands all over her sweat slicked skin. He circled one of her nipples with his tongue while pinching the other between his thumb and finger. “Harder. Do it harder.” Addi was bowing off the bed, digging her heels into the mattress. Daryl could hold back no more. He set a pace as though he was starting a marathon. “Oh god yes… Daryl please.” “Come on sweetheart. I know you’re there.” Addi’s head was thrown back and her nails were sunk into his skin. Daryl was giving her everything he had and then some. “Let go Addison. Cum now, baby.” Their bodies writhed together as Addi came first, followed by Daryl a minute later. Addi’s body flexed against his and he held her to him until he collapsed all of his weight on her. 

They lay that way for several minutes, both panting and gasping for breath. “Are you ok, sweetheart? Did I hurt you?” He rolled off the top of Addi, onto his back, and pulled her close to his side. “Mmmmm… Only in the best ways.” She had the biggest, most content look on her face and he couldn’t help but chuckle. Addi pressed her body against his, laying sweet kisses on his well muscled shoulder. Daryl swept hair away from her face with his fingers, looking into her big blue-green eyes he felt that level of comfort that he never thought he could feel with his line of work. She made everything peaceful and calm and happy. She was everything that could be good in the world. 

Daryl and Addi ate dinner naked in bed. The TV was on and Addi was laughing at some of the nonsense that was playing. Daryl, as he so often found, couldn’t keep his eyes off her. “I got some news today,” he said almost nervously. He hadn’t told her everything about the possibility of him changing things up at work. He wanted to see if it would pan out before getting her hopes up. As it turned out, it was even better than he thought it would be. Addi was always a bit on edge whenever he told her he had news. Who could blame her? His job was always taking him away from her all hours of the days and night. “I am going to be lead detective of the Cold Case Division.” Addi’s eyes got big and sat up. “Babe! Really?” “Yeah. I’ll still be stepping back to the active side when needed, but it shouldn’t be much.” “Are you happy about this? Is this what you want to do?” Daryl nodded. He couldn’t hide the fact that he was elated about this. “Well, I am getting a bigger office and a new title. There’s also a bump in my pay grade. Oh, and mostly normal hours.” Addi crawled across his lap, kissing his face. “Congratulations, baby! I’m so proud of you!” 

As Daryl and Addi were in the shower celebrating his promotion, Tate Harmon was being held in a psych ward. The accepting physician had attempted to examine him as well as his mental state when he was first brought in, but Tate had been less than cooperative. He initially appeared to be nearly catatonic, but had quickly shown his true psychotic side. He fought against the restraints and spit at anyone coming near him. It took multiple, powerful antipsychotics to get him under control. He was taken to a barren room where there was a mattress on the floor and a place to sit that was made into the wall. There were eye bolts screwed into the cement floor where restraints were attached. Tate had needed the meds that had been forcefully injected into him. He needed the rest. Since finding out about Hailey, he could only manage sleep in short spurts. She haunted his mind and broke his heart. He had gotten himself into this place so that he could find a way out. He had no doubt that he would. He knew just what he needed to do in order to keep himself here. 

Tate slept the entire next day. He woke up once, long enough to go batshit enough to require more chemical restraints. He listened as the psychiatrist gave orders to the nurse so he knew what and how much he was getting when he had to be dosed. He had to be completely observant of everything. This was how he was going to get out. This would be how he would exact his vengeance for his precious Hailey. 

Chapter 9

“Happy birthday, sweetheart.” Daryl kissed the tip of her nose and traced his fingers along the outline of her face. Addi smiled as she woke to her amazing husband. “Thank you, baby.” They wound their arms around one another and Daryl kissed his beautiful wife’s pouty lips. “So, what does my birthday girl want to do for her special day?” They both had the day off and Daryl made himself unavailable for call. Addi had him for the entire day. “Mmmmm… I don’t know. Maybe we could go out on your bike. We’ve not done that in a long time.” “Anything you want is yours, my love. I want you to have the best birthday ever.” Addi positively glowed. Just when she thought she couldn’t possibly love him any more, he showed her something new that made her fall even more in love. 

Addi started to get out of bed so she could shower and get ready, but Daryl hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her back into bed. She giggled as she dropped back onto the bed, but stopped when she turned to see him holding a small, beautifully wrapped box. “Daryl… Babe, you weren’t supposed to get me anything.” He scoffed, shaking his head. “I should be getting you something special every day. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I want you to know how much I love you.” Addi tried not to get all weepy, but he was being impossibly sweet. He held the gift out to her, “Well, are ya gonna open it?” She carefully unwrapped the beautiful paper, she was a sucker for this kind of thing and she would save it, and the gorgeous bow, as a memento of this day. Inside the box was a stunning antique opal locket. Addi couldn’t have held back her tears if she wanted to.

“I got you the opal for a couple of reasons. I know that you’re missin’ your Nana Opal and that your birthdays were only a couple of days apart. I know how special she is to you, and that she is the reason you get up and work as hard as you do to have the best bakery around. I wanted you to have a little something to let you know that she’s proud of you, and so am I.” Addi held her hand over her face so he didn’t see her ugly crying. This was one of the most special, and most thoughtful gifts she’d ever gotten. “Hey,” he took her hands and wiped away her tears with his thumb, “I didn’t mean to make you cry.” “Oh Daryl! This - This is… It’s perfect!” 

“I’m not finished yet. Stay right here.” Addi gave him a perplexed look. “I mean it, Adds. Don’t get out of this bed.” “But, I have to pee.” “Ok, you can pee, but then right back in this bed! I mean it!” Daryl left their bedroom, closing the door behind him. He went to the kitchen and made Addi’s favorite coffee just the way she liked it while he took the box of assorted breakfast goodies from the cabinet where he’d hidden it the night before. He had Maggie put all of Addi’s favorites together and he picked them up on his way home from work. 

“Are you in bed?” Daryl called from the hall. “Yes, dear. Just as you instructed,” Addi said, grinning like crazy. “Good girl.” Daryl carried in the tray with breakfast for two. “We’re gonna spend time right here, having a lazy breakfast and online shopping for anything you want.” Addi eyed him suspiciously. “Within reason, woman. I know that there are some things that you’ve had your eye on.” “My, my Detective Dixon, you sure know an awful lot.” He laughed. “The hell kind of detective would I be if I didn’t know what my own wife wants?” Addi swiped a fingertip of icing from one of the cinnamon rolls and put it to his lips. 

Tate was screaming and fighting against his restraints. Last night had been a particularly bad night for him. He had no idea what meds they were putting into him, but he didn’t feel like he had control of himself. Everything felt surreal and unreal at the same time. He hated it and the only thing he could do about it was scream and scream until the staff was forced to sedate him. They were only giving him small doses at a time now, so he had to step up his game and fight harder and longer to get enough to knock him out. That bitch doctor that was overseeing his case now had given orders to reduce antipsychotics and increase him on antidepressants and mood stabilizers. He fucking hated it. He’d never been a stable person. His parents and various doctors and therapists and had started him out on Ritalin and it had been a road paved with pharmaceuticals from there. 

Daryl and Addi spent her rainy birthday lounging in bed and shopping online for anything that Addi wanted. She hadn’t wanted to go out or do anything extravagant. All she wanted was a quiet day at home with her man. Things had been crazy with their time lately, and all she wanted was a quiet, relaxing day. “Will you let me take you out for dinner at least?” Daryl pleaded. “We can go anywhere you wanna go.” Addi gave him her best pouty face. “Aww, babe… I don’t wanna put pants on.” Daryl crawled over top of her, grinning his devil smile. “Well, who am I to argue with that?”

Tate heard the orderlies outside his door. They were talking loud enough so he could hear their conversation. There was a whole litany of things that were going in Tate’s favor. He hadn’t had any meds in hours, he was calm, and they were about to take him in for an impromptu meeting with the new psychiatrist. Tonight just might be the night that he was able to make a move in his own direction, sway things his way. Things might actually be looking up for him. He knew just where he wanted to go if he was able to slip out. There were two detectives that he wanted to fuck with. 

Daryl collected the bags from the delivery guy. It was the best that Addi was willing to do. She wanted to eat Chinese food in their house, sans pants. What his girl wanted, his girl got. He gathered up a bunch of candles and lit them after he set everything out on the table. He could, at least, make her delivery dinner a romantic one. They’d eventually moved from the bed to the couch and watched a few movies. It was just the kind of day that Addi wanted. “C’mon, sweetheart. Dinner is served.” 

Tate was amazed at how easily he was able to slip out of that shithole hospital. The bitch head shrinker was easy to convince that he was gorked out of his head. She was even easier to take out. One quick move was all it took to stand up, grab the top of her head and her chin, and snapped her neck. Tate had lost a significant amount of weight, so the doctor’s lab coat fit him pretty well. With it buttoned up it looked like he was wearing regular scrubs. Shoes were an issue. He knew that he wasn’t gonna look legit trying to get out in fucking flip-flops. Just his luck the cleaning guy stepped in and Tate was able to dispatch him quick enough. His shoes were a little small, but they were new-ish and clean. Tonight was just his night! What could he say? Fuck it. There was no time to say a goddamn thing. It was time to get out and get moving. 

“Did you have a good birthday, my love?” Addi wiggled her body tightly against his. They were both sweaty and out of breath from their love making moments before. “This was the best birthday ever. You make every day special for me though.” She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. “Thank you for making me so happy.” Daryl rubbed his hand along the dip of her waist and up the curve of her hip. “Get ready for a whole lifetime of it. I’m glad that I get to be the man that has the honor of making you smile.” They talked until Daryl noticed that Addi’s eyes were getting heavy. “Sweet dreams, honey. I love you.” He ran his fingers up and down her back until she was asleep.

It was so easy to find a person’s address. It is a matter of public record if you own your home, a little more work is required if the person you’re looking for is a renter, but not impossible. Once Tate was out of the hospital, he used the cash that he took off of the doctor and the custodian to buy a new burner phone and turn it on. A little research was all it took to find the address for Rick and Lori Grimes. A little more and he was able to find the address for a bakery owned by Addison Dixon. That was a happy little nugget. And finally, he was able to to find the address of the house that Daryl and Addison were renting. He plugged in the directions and found that he was closest to Rick’s house. 

Lori was up getting a drink of water and Tate could see her through the sheer kitchen curtains. He waited in the shadows of the perfectly trimmed hedges and watched the series of lights turn off as Lori made her way back to bed. He gave her time to get all comfy cozy with the good detective. Tate carefully and quietly searched the yard until he found a large, heavy rock. He stood in front of the big picture window that faced the beautifully kept quiet neighborhood. He bet that this window would cost a pretty penny to replace. 

The crash was loud and jarring. Rick was up and had his service pistol, headed down the stairs before Lori even had time to register that something had happened. Before Rick’s feet had a chance to touch the floor, Tate was running. He headed through some adjoining woods, staying close enough to the streets so that he could better keep track and make sure that he was headed in the right direction. Addison’s bakery was a short mile and a half jog from Detective Grimes’ place.

While police were rushing to Rick’s house, Tate was well on his way into town. Cutting thru the woods actually cut some of the time and distance off his run. Since the bakery was in the middle of downtown, he would have to be fast. He wanted to get as many of the windows as possible, but if he could only get one, it would suffice. There was a large decorative sign in the center, at the entrance of the two lanes leading into town. It was landscaped and decorated with all manner of pumpkins and gourds and corn stalks. There were pots of assorted colored mums in pots perched on bales of hay. The entire scene was bordered with river rocks. The stones were large enough to do what he needed them to do, yet small enough so he was able to carry several of them. Addi’s bakery was at the end of a row of a historic building that had been rehabbed and turned into several businesses. Addi had the most window frontage of all of the businesses. Tate Harmon made sure that he took out as much of that as possible. Before his assault was over, he not only busted out every window, but he managed to get some of her display cases, too.

The alarm company called Addi’s phone and, within seconds, Senoia PD was calling Daryl’s phone. Addi answered, still mostly asleep. She gave them the password to authorize them to shut off the bleating alarm. “I’m sure it’s nothing. The alarm went off a few days ago.” Addi was rubbing her eyes and trying to make sense of being jarred from such a good sleep. Daryl’s phone was ringing now. He was supposed to be off call. Now she was even more annoyed. The operator with the security company was saying something as Addi tried to listen to her as well as her husband. When Daryl sharply asked the caller to repeat what he’d said, Addi turned her full attention to him. The operator was still talking, something about the window alarms, and then Daryl turned to her. “Get dressed. We got a problem.”

Nothing was making any sort of sense. Addie threw on a hoodie and leggings. Daryl already had on his jeans and was checking his gun by the time Addi was slipping on her sneakers. They grabbed their phones and headed down the hall when the French doors leading to the deck exploded, sending shards of glass all across the kitchen and into the living room. Addi screamed and dropped into a squat, covering her head with her arms. Daryl protectively stepped in front of her, pulling his pistol from the holster on his waist. 

Tate ran to the south end of the house. That direction took him along the hall past the kitchen, where their home office was and the second bathroom, ending with Daryl and Addi’s bedroom and bathroom. That side of the house was densely wooded, providing Tate with more cover than he could have hoped for. As he ran, he continued to pelt the house with large stones. Addi’s training with Merle and Daryl kicked in and she snapped from frightened to pissed. She - they- had been down this road once. This time she was ready for a fight.

Chapter 10

With law enforcement going in so many directions in such a short timeframe, things at central dispatch got real confusing real quick. They were fielding calls from an alarm company about a business in the center of town and two different houses that were on each side of the business. There were calls from a few people who were awake that had seen someone running through their yards and into the woods. There was all kinds of radio chatter from the multiple units that were responding to the calls. With all of the calls coming in in such a short time, priority went to Rick, Daryl, and Addi because they had sustained personal damage. They could send units to spot check yards later. It was probably a teenager who had snuck out anyway. 

“Daryl, I have to go check my bakery! What do you not fucking get about that?” Addi yelled. Daryl was trying to explain to her that they needed to settle the house first and that there were units on the way. Then, they would head to the bakery. He was not about to let her head there alone. “Addison! Listen to me!” His harsh tone jarred her and that was when she actually thought she might throw something at him. “Don’t yell at me, dammit!” She stormed through the shattered glass, heading to the garage. “Addi, please honey, listen to me for a second. I’m sorry.” He jogged over and closed the door before she could get it all the way open. “Baby, please. I don’t want you going without me. Dispatch told me that Rick’s house was hit too.” 

Addi spun around, eyes wild with anger and now fear. “The fuck? Daryl, what the fuck is going on?” Daryl took her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. He needed to get her beyond her anger and to see him. She was getting there, but her anger was still the prevailing emotion. “I don’t know what’s going on yet.” Daryl spoke slowly and gently in an effort to convey to her that he understood her anger and that he was just as pissed. But he also needed to have her understand that it was not safe for her to go anywhere in her own. “I’ve talked to dispatch and the officers on scene know that you are my wife and we’ll be there as soon as possible. We have to deal with this first and find out what we can.” Addi understood what he was saying, but her bakery was her baby and she needed to know what was happening with it. “Shit. Daryl, I’m sorry. I should never have snapped at you.” He pulled her into his arms and rubbed his hand up and down her back. “Shhh. There’s nothing to be sorry about. I get it, honey. Let’s see what we can find out, ok.” 

It was a long couple of days. Daryl and Rick were officially removed from Tate Harmon’s case. Once it was discovered he was missing from the psych facility and there were bodies in his wake, the investigation to the vandalism of their properties was stepped up. Addi was shut out of her bakery by her insurance and what a screaming match that had been with the agent. The way her policy worked, she couldn’t personally do any of the clean-up. All of it had to be done by an approved cleaning service and because of health department codes, she would not be able to re-open until the windows were replaced, the cleaning was done, and the health department gave a passing inspection. “Have you lost your mind?!?! A WEEK? I can’t be closed for a week! I have employees that are relying on their jobs! I have customers that are relying on their orders!” Daryl sat close by, listening and waiting for the moment that he could try to be a comfort to her. For nearly an hour, Addi ranted and yelled at the poor agent on the other end of the phone. When it was all said and done, nothing was any different than from the beginning of the call. 

“Sweetheart, are you ok?” Addi sat on the end of the couch pinching the bridge of her nose. She shook her head. She was pretty fucking far from ok. Daryl felt completely helpless and terribly guilty. Once again, trouble from his job had found its way to Addison. The only good to come of the current situation was that Daryl was able to move into his new position on the Cold Case Division. “Baby, why don’t we get out of here for a little while? There’s nothing we can do at the moment. You wanna go out on the bike since it rained on your birthday and we didn’t get to?” Addi didn’t respond. She simply got up and walked to their bedroom and climbed into bed. Daryl followed her and tried again to get her to talk or to go out. When she didn’t, he did the only thing he could do. He climbed into bed behind her and held her for as long as she needed. 

Tate knew this area of the mountains well. When he was young, in a bid to win his son’s attention and to help improve their bond, his father brought him out here often to hunt. He knew that there was still a hunter’s cabin up here and that it was very rarely used. There was little by means of supplies, so that was something he had to figure out. By this time he knew that his name and face was all over the news and on billboards. Winding his way up the mountain he spotted something that must have come along in the years since he last had been up here. There was a little store, the kind full of overpriced canned goods and ammo, probably with a little deli where you could get a corn dog or a cheeseburger and fries. Rather than waste the gas in the stolen pickup, Tate backed the truck into the woods nearby. He was tired and could use a nap anyway. He’d rest while he waited for the place to close and then would pop in and get what he could. 

Months later law enforcement was at a dead end with leads for Tate. Daryl and Addi were spending every second of spare time they had with their new niece, Sophia. Merle and Carol bought a gorgeous farmhouse with a huge chunk of land and they were just about as happy as anyone could possibly be. Merle was the best daddy there was. He doted on his new daughter and Addi didn’t think she’d ever seen anyone smile as much as he did. Carol was meant to be a mother. She fell into a routine with Sophia like it was the easiest thing in the world. Carol stopped working at the bakery when she was six months along. Merle persuaded her to stay home and focus on her and the baby. It wasn’t that he wanted her home, barefoot and pregnant in the old-fashioned sense, but he had plenty of money from his time as a military contractor, plus he received monthly benefits. Their sweet baby and their new home became their whole life, and it was good.

Daryl came home late and Addi was beginning to get worried. He’d sent a message that he was going to be a little late, but that was hours ago. She was just about to wrap his dinner and put it away when he finally came in. “Hey, sweetheart,” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Sorry for being late.” “I was worried when I didn’t hear from you. Is everything ok?” She noticed that he looked quite distracted. “Babe? Do you need to talk?” Daryl dropped his bag onto the floor and stalked over to Addi, taking her face in both of his hands. He pressed his lips to hers and ran his tongue across her bottom lip, seeking hers. Addi met his tongue with her own. He kissed her with desperation. He slid his hands down to her hips and shoved her pants and underwear down her legs. Addi kicked them off of her ankles. Clearly Daryl needed her and she wasn’t about to deny him. 

Daryl gently let her hair down out of the hair tie and wove his fingers into the soft locks. “I need you, Addi,'' he whispered against her cheek. There was something about the way that he said it. There was a pleading, almost sadness in his voice. Something had happened and he needed closeness and to feel love. Addi didn’t question him, now was not the time. Now she would give him the love, the closeness that he needed. 

“I’m yours, baby. I’m all yours. You have all of me.” Addi kissed him with the passion his heart was after. He tugged her shirt off and fumbled with her bra hooks. Moaning and breathing heavy, Daryl walked her to their bedroom. Addi pulled his shirt from his waistband and unbuttoned it as fast as she could. Daryl toed off his shoes and socks while unbuckling his belt. He was nearly frantic for physical connection. Addi dropped to her knees, taking his pants down as she went. She ran her hands up his thighs and around to his ass as she licked the length of his shaft. “I love you, Daryl.” “I love you so much, Addison.” “Let me make you feel good,” Addi said softly. 

Daryl’s head fell back, his eyes closed, and low groan poured from him. Addi took as much of him as she could, then hollowed her cheeks, pulling slow and easy to the very sensitive tip. Daryl’s fingers were in her hair, rubbing her scalp and guiding her head. Addi scratched her nails up his thighs and dug them into his firm ass. He urged her head to move faster. “Yeah baby, fuck you’re good at this.” Addi eased her hand up the inside of his thigh and began massaging balls, sucking him hard. “Goddamn, Addi… Get on the bed.”

Addi climbed onto the bed and Daryl was over the top of her in a second. He laid hot, wet, open-mouth kisses all along her body until her met her lips. He kissed her with a burning fever. Addi wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close to her as possible. Winding his fingers into her hair he pulled her head back so he could kiss her neck. He nipped and sucked her supple skin, leaving behind purple marks. “Daryl,” Addi sighed breathily. He kissed down past the center of her chest, cupping her breasts in his hot hands. Addi arched off the bed as he licked and sucked and bit her nipples. Daryl was moaning as much as Addi was. 

Daryl linked his fingers together with Addi’s, pinning her hands to the bed beside her head as he began slowly thrusting into her. Addi felt the desperation that was even more present now. Whatever he needed, she would give him. She would give him anything. “Daryl… Oh god…” Daryl breathed hard, grunting and groaning louder every second. Addi brought her legs up, around his waist. “I’m all yours, Daryl. All yours.” Daryl slipped his hands under her shoulders and pulled her into his thrusts. “Fuck… Ohfuckyes. Ahhh Addi”, Daryl growled. Addi was already close to her release and his cries only took her closer. “Daryl… “ He sped up his motions and thrust harder. “Look at me, Addi,” Daryl’s gravelly voice and demanding tone set her on fire and what he said next burned her down. It always did. “Now, Addi. I know you’re close, so cum for me. Do it now.” Addi’s body contracted all around him. “Who makes you cum this hard?” All Addi could do was gasp and moan. Daryl growled and his eyes darkened. “Answer me, Addison”, he demanded, slamming into her. “You! Only you baby!” Daryl narrowed his eyes and moaned. “Goddamn right.” Daryl dropped his forehead against Addi’s and held her tight as his release consumed him.

Daryl laid with his head on Addi’s belly and he held onto her for dear life. Addi ran her fingers through his hair and watched him blink in deep thought. “Wanna talk about it, babe?” Clearly there was something that he needed to get off his chest. She was used to him being a beast in bed, but tonight was different than anything she’d seen. He was quiet for a bit. Long enough that Addi had accepted that he just wasn’t ready to talk. Finally, though, he kissed her belly and told her that he loved her. “I’m sorry if I was an ass.” “You have nothing to apologize for, babe. Talk to me. Tell me what’s eating at you.” Daryl sighed and climbed up beside her, taking her hand in his. “They found a hunting cabin in the mountains and know that Tate Harmon was staying there. Best that they can tell he’s been gone from there for at least a week, maybe longer.” Addi knew that he was stressed because he was no longer on the case so all the information he got was second hand. “Do they have any idea where he headed?” Daryl shook his head. “Nope. That fucker is in the wind and all we can do is sit on our thumbs until he kills someone.” 

Chapter 11

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Addi asked. It was just a few days before Christmas and the orders were enormous this year. They were at least double what they were last year. Daryl had a few days off, so he volunteered to come in and help out. Addi unlocked the door to the bakery and they headed in out of the cold. “Just tell me what you want me to do and I’ll make it happen.” Addi punched in the code on the alarm panel by the door and switched on the lights. “How about you get some coffee started and I’ll look over the orders and we’ll go from there?” Daryl was happy that he was getting to spend this time with his wife. He looked forward to the times that he could come in and work with her. He liked watching her in her element. She was an amazing baker and an ever more amazing boss. She led her crew with dignity, grace, and humor. It was truly something to see. 

Within the next hour Daryl and Addi were both elbow deep in dough and batter. He followed her explicit instructions and helped her to get the first batches of muffins made and in the cases. By the time Maggie and Glenn arrived, they were well into working on cookie orders. The extra staff came in handy during the holidays. Addi liked to hire kids from the local high school who had an interest in baking and cooking. She hoped that she could help them keep their passion growing. Plus, she gave bonuses for those kids who showed initiative. The kids were definitely earning their bonuses this week. They hit the ground running this morning. It was only a few days before Christmas and everyone was getting all of their orders in for cookies, pastries, cakes, and breads. Count that in with the customers coming in and placing orders for muffins and such to take in for breakfast for their co-workers, and it left little time to do anything but breathe and make more.

“We need more blueberry and banana nut muffins!” Maggie called to the kitchen. Daryl was on it. Addi kept her ingredients for muffins pre-mixed and in batch size containers so all that had to be done was to dump it into the mixer with the wet ingredients and fruit. Addi headed over, but saw that Daryl had it under control. “Thanks, babe! We’d be drowning without you!” 

“Well, good mornin’, punkin’!” How’s daddy’s sweet girl?” Merle cooed to his baby daughter. It was early and Carol was still sleeping. She had been up late with Sophia, so Merle took the morning shift. “Let’s go get you some breakfast. Daddy’s gonna make you the best bottle you ever had. Yes I am.” Sophia broke into the biggest, happiest smile and giggled at all her daddy’s chatter. Merle and the baby sat in the living room while she sucked down her bottle and cooed. Once she was fed and changed, Merle started breakfast for him and Carol. If she was still sleeping, he and Sophia would serve mama breakfast in bed. Merle couldn’t help but think about how perfect his life was. He and Carol were happy, they had a perfect baby girl, they had their dream home, and he never had to work out of the country again. His military career had served him well, and now he could just enjoy life with his family.

Daryl finished washing up the last of the pans and wiping down the sinks and prep tables. “Babe, I can’t thank you enough for helping us out. I might just have to make you work here full time.” Addi wrapped her arms around Daryl’s neck and kissed his smiling lips. “You’d get tired of me.” She pressed against him and whispered “never” in his ear. “How about I take my beautiful wife out to dinner? We worked our asses off today and we deserve it.” “I think that sounds like a perfect idea.” 

They settled on grabbing something at a drive-thru so they could go home and get comfortable and relax before going to bed. Daryl carried in their food and closed the door behind them. “Go get changed. I’ll get us set up in the living room.” Addi didn’t argue. Her feet were killing her and her body was begging for her soft pajamas. She was too tired to even think about taking a shower right now. Maybe after they ate they could shower together, but for now all that mattered was getting food in their bellies and sitting on their asses. 

“What time do we have to be in?” Daryl asked as Addi sat down. “You want to go in with me again?” Daryl smiled his devilishly handsome half smile and nodded. “Of course I do. We killed it today and we need to bring it even harder tomorrow.” “God I love you.” “Well, get ready to love me even more. After we eat we’re gonna take a nice hot bath together and I’m gonna rub you down.” 

Tate Harmon had been moving around all over the Georgia mountains, moving from one hunter’s cabin to the next. Sometimes he would simply stay in his truck as long as he could find a good hiding place. He snuck in and out of town when he was able. He stole gas for his truck and foraged for food out of dumpsters behind grocery stores and restaurants. Humans were so wasteful. Entire boxes of food and produce was thrown out every night. In the months since he’d been on the run, the police had no leads and there simply wasn’t enough law enforcement to search the vast Georgia mountains. He was untouchable. He also had an itch. It’d been sometime since he’d gotten to kill anyone and he was feeling a mighty need. 

“We are officially closed for Christmas!” Addi announced as she turned the sign on the door around. Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, and Beth all sat down for a much needed, well-deserved break. “Daryl, sweetheart, we’d have sunk if you hadn’t been here today. Thank you so much for coming in and working on your days off.” Daryl held out his hand to his wife and pulled her onto his lap. “I like working with you. That said, it’s late and we’re all tired. Let’s go home.” 

Merle and Carol were sitting in front of the fire admiring their Christmas tree and enjoying a few moments of silence before they headed to bed. Carol was curled up in his arms, beginning to drift off in the comfort and warmth of his embrace. “Go on up to bed, honey. I’m gonna peek in on Sophia and I’ll be right behind you.” Carol climbed the stairs to their bedroom and made her way into her big bed. Merle crept into Sophia room and made sure she was snug and sleeping peacefully. Just as he leaned over her crib, all hell broke loose. There was a loud explosion coming from just outside Sophia’s window. Merle instinctively grabbed the baby to protect her with his body. The window exploded inward, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. Sophia was screaming, Merle was frantically trying to get a blanket around her and get them both out of her room. Carol was yelling from the staircase. “Stay upstairs, honey! I’m bringing the baby to you!” Merle stepped on a shard of glass and cut his foot, but he couldn’t care less about that right now. He had to find out what the hell was going on and make sure that Carol and Sophia were ok. 

He handed the baby off to Carol and she handed him his phone and his pistol. “Lock yourselves in the bedroom and get your gun. Do not open this door unless you know it’s me.” Carol was stunned into silence and was badly shaken. “Honey, I need to know that you’re gonna do as I say,'' Merle said more sternly than he ever spoke to her. She blinked back to reality and nodded quickly. “Lock us in the room. Get the gun. Don’t open the door unless I know it’s you.” Merle kissed her quickly. “Call 911. Tell them someone is trying to break in and that I am looking for them.” With that, Merle turned and headed down the stairs. 

Addi and Daryl were dead tired. After they closed the bakery, they came home and made something quick to eat and crawled into bed. Addi was wrapped in Daryl’s arms and the TV was on. “Your feet are cold,'' Daryl said softly. Addi giggled and shoved them back against his shins. “You’ll be in so much trouble when I’m not so tired,'' he laughed. “I’ll take my chances. You’re warm and I need your body heat.” It wasn’t long before they were dead asleep, TV still on. 

Merle stepped into his boots that were by the front door. He kept his pistol pointed in front of him, eyeing the room around him as he zipped the sides of his boots. As quietly as he could, he went room by room, making sure that it was clear. He ears rang as he strained to hear anything that would let him know if someone was in the house. The muscles in his forearms were rigid with tension as he trained his gun on every corner of every room. Every second that he was searching the house, he was kicking himself for having Sophia’s room downstairs. It was just at the bottom of the stairs, and they had a video monitor on her. He would be moving her upstairs immediately. What if he hadn’t been in there when… Merle, distracted by his thoughts, didn’t see the dark figure dart out of the shadows until it was too late. 

The wind was knocked out of him and he was on the floor, facedown. The stench of sweat and body odor was nauseating. Even though Tate had lost a considerable amount of weight from his already slender frame, he’d caught Merle completely off-guard and had the upper hand at the moment. Merle tried to buck the person off his back. He was growling with rage and with fear for his family. He swung an elbow back and caught the stranger in the ribs. Tate let out a pained “umph” and then leaned down to Merle’s ear. “Shouldn’t have done that.” Merle felt a hard hit in his ribs and thought that he’d been punched and it pissed him off even more than he already was. He used his rage to get the upper hand. Tate rolled off and ran out of the room before Merle could get to his feet. Sirens were wailing in the distance. Merle came out into the hall and nearly caught Tate, but he slipped away. “Your brother should have left me the fuck alone. I won’t stop until I ruin him.” 

Merle tried to run after him, but Tate was fast and Merle was stopped by the terrible pain in his ribs. He figured that the fucker had cracked a rib, but when he put his hand to his side he found it to be wet. He reached for the light switch and saw all the blood that was running down his side as soon as the light was on. “Fuck!” He had to get up to Carol and the baby and let her know that help was on the way. Every step that he took as he ascended the staircase cause the wound in his side to feel like it was ripping open. Every breath hurt. He had to keep his shit together for Carol. He couldn’t let her freak out. He had to let her know that he was going to be ok. Even though it hurt to breathe, he could get a good deep breath, so he knew that his lung hadn’t been punctured. 

“Carol, honey, it’s me. Open the door.” Carol’s face went white and she cried out as soon as she saw her husband. The right side of his shirt and his pajama bottoms down to the knee was saturated with blood “Merle! Oh Jesus! Come here and let me check you over!” Merle put a gentle hand on her. “It’s not as bad as it looks. I’m ok. I need you to call Daryl for me. Tell him that the person that did this is after him.”

Dary jumped when he heard his phone ringing. He was off and there was no reason that work should be calling him. Addi stirred and mumbled in her sleep as he moved to get his phone. “Hello,” he answered, his voice gravelly and thick with exhaustion. “Daryl, I’m sorry I woke you. Umm, someone broke in and Merle has been stabbed.” Daryl jumped up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. “Carol! What did you just say? Who? What do you mean Merle has been stabbed?” Addi was wide awake by now, but she just had to be dreaming. Things were so good these last few days. What the hell was Daryl saying about Merle being stabbed? This couldn’t be real. “We’re on our way, Carol. Hold tight.” Daryl ended the call and started getting dressed. “Something happened at Merle’s house. Something about an explosion and someone getting into the house and stabbing Merle. She says he’s ok, just bleeding from the wound.” He was frantically searching for his shoes and his wallet. Addi was frozen in place. This just had to be a dream. 

They pulled up as close as they could get to the scene and Daryl flashed his badge to get past the police tape. Addi stayed close to his side as he instructed so there would be no questions from the uniforms. Paramedics were tending to Merle as detectives were attempting to question him. Other detectives were talking to Carol who was in a state of panicked shock. She was rocking Sophia who was wailing. Daryl went straight to her first. “Let us take the baby, honey”, he said gently. Addi walked past the detectives who were now demanding to know who they were and just what in blue fuck they were doing there. “I’m Detective Daryl Dixon and this is my wife. This is my sister-in-law and the fella over there with the stab wound is my brother. We aren’t here to jack your scene, we’re gonna take the baby so Carol can talk to you and take care of my brother.” The two detectives backed off. “Addi, go get a bag together for the baby. Get extra clothes and diapers and whatever else she’s gonna need. I’m gonna find out what’s going on.” 

Daryl kept his voice low and very calm as he stood swaying with a screaming Sophia in his arms. He held her tightly against his chest and rubbed her back, helping her to calm down and finally stop crying. “Detective Dixon,” one of the detectives started. “From what your brother has told us, the man that attacked him told him that you should have backed off.” Daryl was perplexed. Who would be after him? He had been in Cold Cases for months now. “Was my brother able to give a description?” “No. He was hit from behind. All he’s been able to tell us is that the guy was tall and skinny.” “What exactly did he say to my brother?” Merle overheard Daryl asking and spoke up. “He told me that you should have left him alone and that he wouldn’t stop until he ruined you.” Too many things were happening for Daryl to be able to even think about who would have done this. 

Merle was trying to refuse to go to the hospital and Carol was not having it. “Honey, I’m fine. I just need to take it easy for a few days. Besides, I gotta get this window boarded up and get Sophia moved upstairs.” Daryl saw his brother being obstinate and intervened. “Merle, I need you to go get checked out. I’m going to go and stay with Carol. I’m going to have an officer take Addi and Sophia to a hotel in Atlanta. Addi was coming down the stairs just as Daryl said that. “What are you talking about? Why are Sophia and I going to a hotel?” Daryl turned to Carol and asked her to prepare a bag of Sophia’s formula and bottles. “Addi, someone is after me and none of us are safe.” 

Addi stood beside the unmarked police car, waiting as the officer sorted out the base for Sophia’s car seat. Daryl wrapped his arms around his worried wife. Tears danced in her eyes. “I don’t know about this, Daryl. I’m… What if something happens before you get to the hotel?” Daryl swept her hair away from her face and looked into her eyes. “You’re going to have an officer right outside the door at all times. There will also be a couple of units patrolling the perimeter. I’ll be there as soon as Merle is checked out.” Addi was terrified of the thought of being separated from Daryl, but she understood it. This was the only way that he could be sure that both she and Carol was safe. “I love you, Addi. I promise that you and Sophia are going to be protected.” A single tear spilled over onto her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. “What about you? This person got Merle.” “No one is gonna get to me, sweetheart.” Addi laid her head on Daryl’s chest, willing herself to stay calm. “Ma’am, we’re all set”, the officer called from the other side of the car. Daryl held her for another moment, kissing the crown of her head. “Go on, sweetheart. I’ll be there soon.” “Promise me?” “Look at me.” Daryl eased her head up and kissed her so softly it took her breath. “I promise that I’ll be safe. I’ll be right there, holding you in my arms before you know it. Now, go on and get you and Sophia settled.” Addi reluctantly let go and climbed into the car. “Ready, ma’am?” “Yeah,” she said quietly. Just as they pulled away, Sophia started to cry again. 

While Merle was being checked out, Daryl sat with Carol in the waiting room. She couldn’t be with her husband while he was in the CT scan and not being with him was killing her by the second. She knew that he was ok. He told her that he was and she believed him. “You want me to get you some coffee or soda or something?” Daryl asked, startling Carol out of her thoughts. “No. Thank you.” She gave a weak smile. “My brother’s tough as nails. He’s gonna be just fine.” Carol looked away so she could dab her tears away. “Carol, I’m sorry.” She turned back and looked at him, confused as to why he was apologizing. “I…” A nurse called her name from the doorway to the waiting room. “Your husband is back in his room and you can go back.” Daryl told her to go ahead.

Tate watched from the woods as Daryl said good-bye to his pretty little wifey. It didn’t matter where she was going. He didn’t want her. He wanted her to suffer, but the way that he knew she would suffer the most would be if he took Daryl out of the picture. He watched Daryl as his wife was driven away. Oh, how he couldn’t wait until he could get right up close and personal with Detective Dixon. He wanted him to pay for what happened to Hailey. 

Chapter 12

The officer that brought Addi and Sophia to the hotel carried in all of the bags and made sure that Addi was settled before he went back to his car. There was a security detail on the floor that Addi was on, as well as in the lobby, and two more units patrolling the perimeter of the building. Daryl had sent her a text letting her know that Merle was ok. The stab wound hadn’t penetrated deep enough to hit any organs. Merle would be sore, but he’d be walking out of the hospital tonight with only a few stitches and a prescription for antibiotics. That had been over an hour ago and she was getting anxious because she hadn’t heard anything else. 

Carol was completely beside herself with worry about her husband and for her baby. The wait while Merle was getting a cat scan was nearly enough to push her over the edge. Had Daryl not been there to comfort and reassure her, she wasn’t sure how she would have gotten through it. After six torturous years of physical, emotional, and sexual abuse at the hands of her ex-husband, Carol had found the kind of happiness that she knew was a blessing. When the doctor came back in and told her and Daryl that the wound wasn’t deep and that Merle would be good to go after he was stitched up, she cried with relief. 

Addi finally figured out how to open that damn portable crib after a solid hour of swearing under her breath and not getting it to lock in the open position. Her nerves were so rattled that the simplest task was completely beyond her skills. Sophia slept peacefully in her car seat while Addi sorted things out. Once she finally had everything settled, and Sophia tucked in, she busied herself setting things up to care for the baby. She had to do anything she could think of to keep her mind from getting away from her. She kept having flashes of when Simon kidnapped her. She was certain that she was going to die then, but thanks to everything that Daryl and Merle taught her, she managed to save herself. Now, she was waiting for an update like they had for her. 

After she exhausted herself making sure everything was arranged just how she thought it should be, she had nothing left to do but get into bed and wait. She undressed down to her t-shirt and underwear because that was all she had, and slipped under the covers. She left on the bathroom light because she just couldn’t stand being in the dark tonight. Bad things happen in the dark. She laid in bed scrolling through the internet on her phone, waiting and praying for Daryl to text her or call her. It had been a while since he last sent her anything. She was too restless and scared to even think about sleeping. She wanted Daryl. She wanted to know that Merle and Carol were ok. Most of all, she just wanted all of this over so they could go on with their lives. 

It was nearly two hours after she got into bed before Daryl messaged her to let her know that he was there so she could let him in. He hardly made it through the door before he was pulling her into his arms. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I know that you were worried. Merle needed some clothes and Carol was just in pajamas, so I had to find a Walmart and get him something to get him through the night. Are you and Sophia ok?” She nodded against his chest. Just smelling him and feeling him close to her made everything better. “She’s been asleep since we got here.” Daryl sat down on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes. He looked completely worn out. “Merle is ok, though, right?” Daryl nodded. “Just a few stitches and some sore ribs. Carol is wrecked, but Merle is taking care of her.” Addi crawled up behind Daryl on the bed and helped him out of his shirt and rubbed his tense neck and shoulders. “We should get some sleep while we can. Our little alarm clock will be sounding soon, I’m sure.” 

Daryl felt like he’d only just gotten to sleep when someone began pounding on their door. Sophia was startled awake by the sound and promptly started screaming. Addi jumped up and went straight to the baby while Daryl pulled on his jeans and went to the door, set to throttle the person on the other side. “I’m sorry, Detective,” the young uniformed officer, started. He looked like he was about fifteen years old and scared to death at the look Daryl was giving him. “I was told to come and wake you up to let you know that they have Tate Harmon pinned down in an empty house out by the end of town. Daryl turned to Addi and decided that he was staying with her. He wasn’t on the case any longer, and his family needed him more than he needed to watch the show unfold. “Thanks for letting me know. Keep me updated.” For a second he thought the kid was going to salute him, but he gave Daryl a curt nod and was off. 

“Don’t you need to be there?” Addi asked. “Right here is where I need to be. I’m off that case and I can’t do anything but spectate. I need to take care of my family.” Addi almost hated how relieved she was that he wasn’t leaving. She understood and respected his job and his passion for it, but this was exactly what she needed. “Why don’t you let me take the baby and you get some more sleep?” Addi shook her head. “I’m ok. I just want this all over so we can go home. How about I go get us some coffee? There’s a Starbucks right around the corner.” Daryl wasn’t thrilled with the idea of Addi being out of his sight, but Tate was cornered and completely surrounded by police. “You sure you’re ok to go alone?” “I’ll be back before you know it.” 

Addi needed a few minutes to herself, completely alone. She needed to get out all of the emotions that she’d been holding back since last night. She climbed into Daryl’s Jeep, laid her head on the steering wheel and began to cry. There was a part of her that hated Daryl’s job. She was never not worried about him and the scars from her kidnapping were always present. She hated herself for it. Of course, she was damn proud of the work he did, but the conflicting emotions were draining at times. She jumped when there was a light knock on her window. Daryl stood there with Sophia in her carseat. “I knew that you weren’t ok. Let’s go get some coffee and get our heads straight. Together.” Addi smiled through her tears and nodded. 

They sat in Starbucks for a little while, savoring the comforting smell of freshly ground beans. “You wanna talk about it, sweetheart?” Addi shook her head. “Not now. When we’re home and everything is quiet.” Daryl studied her, looking for any signs that she was about to retreat back into herself like she had right after Simon happened. She had been scared as a mouse. Every little thing made her jump. She had long days where she didn’t want to leave the bed, much less the house. “I’m here, Adds. I’m working cold cases now, and Harmon is going down. You’re safe.” Addi blinked away her tears. “I know. It’s just that it’s really hard not to think about what happened before. I feel so selfish for thinking about myself when Merle was hurt.” He reached across the table and took her hand. “It’s not selfish, honey. What happened was real and it will always be a part of you. You have every right to feel everything that you’re feeling. Just, please don’t shut me out. Let’s get through it together.” “I won’t. I promise not to shut you out.”

They met up with Merle and Carol for a late lunch. No one had eaten since the day before and Merle needed to eat so he could take some pain meds. Carol was desperate to see her baby. She knew that Sophia was in good hands, but her mother’s heart was aching without her daughter. “How you feelin’, brother?” Merle grunted as he sat down. “Ribs are sore, but I’ll live.” Addi wrapped Carol in a tight hug and asked how she was coping. “I’ll be ok. Merle had an idea that we want to run by you guys.” Their waitress dropped off menus and got drink orders before she was able to continue. “We were thinking that since our houses are in need of repairs that we should all go to the cabin for Christmas.” Addi hadn’t even thought about their cabin. “I think that sounds like a fantastic idea!” 

Tate locked himself in an empty house in a new subdivision. He’d been stupid while he was tracking and watching Daryl and the cops got the beat on him. He heard the crackle of the officer’s radio and knew that he was cornered. He ran to the only place he was able to get to, which was the last house at the end of the cul-de-sac. He was well and truly fucked. He knew that there was no way out now. There were about to be cops surrounding the house and every inch of the surrounding woods. There was nothing in the house to use to barricade the doors and windows. He was simply out of options. 

He made his way upstairs into the massive master bedroom closet and locked himself inside. He took out the photo of him and Hailey and started to cry. He had a choice to make and he was going to have to make his decision soon. “Tell me what to do. I wanted to get Dixon and Grimes for what they did to you, for what they made you do. I love you Hailey. I never stopped for a second.” If he surrendered he knew that it meant a life in prison, likely most of that would be in solitary and he didn’t think he could handle that. If he killed himself he could be with Hailey again. At least that’s what he believed. He wanted to do this right, though. He wanted to honor Hailey how he believed she would want him to. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been in the closet when he heard the police officer calling to him with a bullhorn, telling him to surrender himself. He promised that if he came out with his hands up and did so peacefully, he wouldn’t be hurt. That’s when he knew what he had to do. He talked to the picture of Hailey a little longer. He told her all the things that he didn’t get a chance to tell her. He took his pistol out of the bag he was carrying and stood up on shaky legs. He was scared, tired, and hungry, but all of those things soon wouldn’t matter. He carried the pistol in one hand and held the picture of him and Hailey against his hammering heart as he made his way to the front door.   
As soon as he opened the door there was a wild flurry of action. Tate was being told to drop his gun and lay face down with his hands out in front of him. But Tate wouldn’t do that. He had other plans. This was not going to go down the way the cops wanted. This was what Hailey wanted. Bonnie and Clyde was what they called themselves. He’d honor the pact they made so long ago. God it felt like a million years since he last heard her voice. “This is your last warning, Tate!” He heard movement to his right, just off the side of the porch. Then he heard an officer yelling “GUN! GUN! GUN!” 

He didn’t feel the first bullets as they penetrated his chest and shoulder. He didn’t hear any of the barrage of gunfire from the officers. He dropped to his knees, the pistol falling from his hand. He looked down at the picture of him and Hailey and her smile was the last thing that he saw.

Addi noticed that Daryl’s phone kept buzzing and that he was looking at it a lot while Christmas gifts were being exchanged and opened. He’d also gotten quiet. As soon as the last gift was opened she quietly asked him if he’d like to join her on the porch for a little fresh air. “What’s going on? You’ve been looking at your phone like you want to strangle it for the last hour.” The last thing he wanted in the world was to talk about any of this on Christmas and have her holiday ruined by any of this business. Clearly, Addi wasn’t going to let him blow her off. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I really didn’t want to tell you about this until after Christmas, but Harmon is dead. He went out with a gun in his hands and they didn’t have any other choice but to shoot him.” Addi was stunned into silence. She didn’t know what to say or how to feel. Part of her was elated that Tate was no longer a risk to them, but there were officers that were going to have to live with killing him for the rest of their lives. “Oh, Daryl. Are you ok? What about the cops that shot him?” Daryl looked off into the woods and nodded. “I’m fine. They’ll be on paid administrative leave until the investigation is over. They’ll all be cleared, of course. They didn’t have a choice. They sent me the video and it’s very clear that he made an assertive move towards his weapon.” 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Daryl sat in his regular booth at the back of the bakery, scanning all of the papers on the table all over again. Addi and Maggie were handling the morning rush. It was the way things started for them. Daryl was working a cold case and he just knew that there was a clue that was so bold he was missing it. It was early spring and the sun was shining outside. Maybe he and Addi would go out on his bike later. After the whole deal with Tate Harmon, Daryl was perfectly happy not to be working active homicides. He’d closed three cold cases since Christmas and had been awarded several commendations for his hard work. Addi was looking at another building on the other side of town so she could expand the bakery. The biggest question they had facing them at the time was whether she wanted to have a chain or if she wanted to move altogether. Things were finally quiet and that was just the way Daryl wanted them to stay.


End file.
